


When Demons Dream

by McNuggets



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Cults, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Dib (Invader Zim), Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Smut, Stalking, Symbolism, Threesome - M/M/M, Touch-Starved Dib (Invader Zim), handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNuggets/pseuds/McNuggets
Summary: Years after Dib's life is saved by a demon he was sacrificed to, he will do anything possible to bring him into the human realm. He just doesn't expect the demon to get attached to the human he's supposed to possess.
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the IZ Mafia AU, you'll know that the two people depicted in this fanfic are the same person.
> 
> Inspired by a Demon Apocolypse AU BNHA fic "A Broken Hallelujah" by GreyWingsandDreams.

The memory was clear, almost like it happened a day ago. He was young then, about seven. You would think a routine paranormal investigation trip into the cemetery wouldn’t warrant anything more outlandish than a few ghosts or monsters here and there, but that was not the case for that night. The moon was red, and he was hoping to find a vampire, as it was a ‘blood moon’ and he’s heard stories about that over the forums he was a part of. Though, in this instance, he should have thought about the chance of demons. Now that he looked back on it, he should have thought better.

In that cemetery, there was a tomb that housed several stone coffins, which also extended underground. He didn’t expect the tomb to be unlocked that night, though looking back on it the tomb wasn’t really unlocked, more like the chains that kept the doors closed had been snapped. Being a curious child, he dared to enter the tomb, being faced with the entrance to the underground portion, its doors wide open as candles littered the floors of the tomb itself.

He should have thought to turn away by then, maybe go back home or possibly call the police, but he was too inquisitive. He could also hear noises, soft chanting, prayers that weren’t in English but in Latin. If he wasn’t curious then then he definitely was curious now. He also had his video camera with him as well as his ghost hunting equipment, why would he leave here empty-handed if he was already prepared?

There was also a soft candlelight that illuminated the underground portion of the tomb, and Dib felt attracted to it. He didn’t know what exactly was going on but he wanted to find out what was going on, so he descended. He went down the steps slowly, almost painstakingly slow, as if he was expecting something to pop out from around the corner and uncover his intentions. Though, once he made it to the concrete floor, he could see red. A red glow, as there was a short hallway that led into a greater tomb that only sat underground. He could see something strange, people shrouded in robes. They were the ones who were chanting.

The chanting, however, it seemed to affect him. He felt called to the song, lured to it by an ethereal force. He had forgotten that he had his equipment with him, lowering the camera in his arm as he stepped towards the greater room.

The shrouded ones, he referred them as, noticed his presence immediately, inviting him wordlessly to take part of what they were doing. Dib couldn’t find the words to decline them, or the thought that he needed to turn away and run. Six of them stood, surrounding a scrawl of a demonic circle in the middle of them, candles sitting at the points while offerings made up the center. Though, among the offerings, Dib’s eyes felt drawn to the silver dagger that sat on a blue velvet pillow. Nothing else was said, his mind seemed to be overcome with the desire to become another offering.

In hindsight, he should have known that a cult was active in his city. He should have paid more attention to the articles in the newspaper about ritualistic sacrifices. He didn’t ever think he would run into the cult itself, or a handful of members that were praying to their god. He didn’t ever think that he would become one of those sacrifices. He had no clue that on that night, during the red moon, that he would die.

Though, he didn’t die.

It was hard to say, because the rest of that memory became a blur of colors and sensations. He remembered stabbing himself, not on his own volition, he remembered the blood staining the concrete below, but he also remembered the demonic circle coming to life, while his own was fading away.

But he also remembered waking up in the afternoon, the sunlight beaming down from the doorway to the above ground tomb. He remembered that he was the only one inside the greater tomb, the evidence of a ritual had been wiped away. Though, while he woke up alive, he also woke up feeling _different_. He felt like someone was with him, he didn’t feel alone.

That feeling would stay with him as the years went on, as Zim would enter his life and proceed to cause him problems. The feeling of someone else’s presence would still haunt him. Sometimes, though, he’d feel phantom touches. On his shoulders, on his head. They felt cold, almost like a ghost was touching him, but he knew it wasn’t one in the slightest. When he was in danger, those phantom touches would curl around him, like protective arms. When he was at school, being bullied, some strange things would happen. No one could physically lay a finger on him, for they would be shoved away by an unnatural force. It would only double down on everyone calling him a freak, but at least he didn’t get beaten again. He had a feeling the same protection came from whoever he felt was with him, like he was connected to someone but he didn’t know exactly who.

Hell, not even Zim could touch him. The phantom was his biggest defense when Zim would try to kill him, because the same phantom would retaliate. While the phantom didn’t kill anyone, sometimes it came close, but he had a feeling that the phantom was holding themselves back greatly. Zim, being an alien and not one for paranormal, didn’t understand Dib’s invisible protector, but ever since then he would make sure not to try and provoke it. Dib became Earth’s savior, and soon Zim would leave as he almost died from the phantom one too many times. It was a hollow victory that no one but him knew about, and so he let that knowledge fall away.

Growing older, however, those touches seemed to grow more…intimate. He didn’t understand it, but at the same time, being touch-starved, he welcomed it. No one wanted anything to do with him, but here was a phantom who wanted more. The intimate touches, however, would never go beyond that, but at the same time, the hot breath near his ear, the lingering touches to his lips, waist, anywhere above the belt, they were with an intent. Whoever this phantom was, he was precious to _them_. That would be the first time he began to actually want to know who his protector was.

Then, his answer would come to him in the form of a dream. He knew it was a dream, because he remembered closing his eyes the moment before being absorbed into another world entirely. The starry sky was visible, and he seemed to be in a clearing, a vast forest surrounding him at all sides. Though, turning around, there would be a large gazebo-like structure that was surrounded in silky cloth that hung from the roof, containing a bed, couches, chairs. Everything looked exquisite, as if he could touch anything and it would be softer than a cloud, and more comfortable than anything he could imagine. He did his best not to fall into temptation and try out the bed, humoring himself if he could fall asleep within a dream. Instead, he kept his eyes on the stars above, the night sky almost looking like a nebula, which told him that yes indeed, this was a dream.

That’s when he felt _him_. Dib turned in the direction of where his senses were telling him to go, seeing the man…if he was a man. The man looked like any other, except he was not. The thing he noticed first was the lack of clothes, wearing only a cloth that covered his groin, adorned with black jewelry. His skin was smooth and taut, his body toned and defined. The hair was what threw him, as it was a fiery red color among the nest of disorder, though it was his eyes that caught him. Red irises that stood out against black sclera. When he noticed that Dib was staring at him he quirked an amused grin, causing Dib’s cheeks to heat up before the other forced himself to look away.

“So…you’re the one…who’s protecting me.” He managed to speak first, looking back over to find that the man(?) was approaching him.

“So you’re the soul I’m linked to.” The man mused, as if the question was mocking the one that Dib asked.

“What are you anyway?” Dib watched as the other reached out to caress his cheek, and it was only then that Dib could notice two protruding horns on the other’s head, almost covered by the messy nest of maroon locks. He looked down, noticing a tail, a… _demonic_ tail.

_Oh_.

Dib was possessed by a demon.

The demon only smirked as Dib found the answer to his own question, “I was waiting for us to meet, it’s been too long.”

As the demon was petting him Dib tried his hardest to think about how this happened, only remembering the night he—

“You possessed me during that ritual did you?”

“It’s not really a possession, possession implies that I have control over your body.” The demon raised his hand to curiously feel Dib’s scythe-lock, finding it amusing. “You are in control of your body, I’m only keeping you safe.”

Dib fought back the urge to move his head, “Why?”

“Because they intended for me to devour your soul.” He explained simply, “I instead decided to …keep it.”

“Keep my soul? So my soul belongs to a demon?”

“You would rather die on that night?” The demon questioned, “I don’t appreciate children being sacrificed, their souls are too pure… you nearly died if it wasn’t for me, so I instead made sure you didn’t.”

Dib felt heat spread over his face, something the demon caught and chuckled at. The demon saved his life, and since then had been keeping him from being hurt. “I guess I should th-thank you. …what do I call you anyway?”

“Avrithan.” The name rolled off of the demon’s tongue, and Dib repeated it silently to himself.

“So when you say you kept my soul, what do you mean?”

The demon, Avrithan, only chuckled softly, stepping even closer to him and using his fingers to hook under his chin. “I took payment for saving a life.” He pulled Dib’s chin up, “It’s mine.”

Dib felt a shiver pass him, the demon’s voice seemed to affect him differently and he slowly understood what the other meant. He didn’t know how to feel about that, that technically he belonged to a demon now. As if Avirithan could hear his thoughts, the demon leaned closer to him, his breath hot on Dib’s ear.

“There is no ‘technically’.”

Dib felt himself swooning, stepping back only a little. The demon was partially overwhelming but at the same time he felt drawn to him. Was this because his soul was tied to him or was this something else entirely? He didn’t know, he didn’t think he wanted to know, but the longer he stared at the demon the more he felt exposed, as if Avrithan could see right through him and read every single one of his thoughts.

It may have been his line of thinking but having his soul owned by a demon didn’t seem to be a bad thing, given that the one who owned him was making sure he never got harmed in any way. He had his own protection, who kept him from dying once before and proceeded to look after him ever since. But he had to wonder what was in it for the demon, soul aside, what was he going to get out of this other than what he already had?

He looked at Avrithan again, only to get a knowing smirk. He looked so…haughty at that moment, knowing everything Dib was thinking. How did he know so much?

“I’m a dream demon.” He explained, stepping closer to Dib. Even though the two were the same height, Dib felt smaller, watching as the demon only grinned slowly. “You see, I can control everything inside of this dream. The weather, the time, the scenery…” He reached up to snap his fingers, sharpened nails clacking against each other, and suddenly they weren’t outside in a clearing anymore, but inside a mahogany room with a roaring fireplace, surrounded wall to wall by bookshelves filled with old tomes. Avrithan shoved him backward and Dib yelped, falling over on a bed that he nearly sank into.

The demon followed him, his knee dipping into the space next to his body, the demon towering over the teenager while one hand went to tip his chin up. “That includes those who reside in the dream.”

It happened before he could brace for it, the kiss. The tension that was between them up until now had spelled it out to him but he still wasn’t prepared for it. Dib could only accept it. In all his years of living this was officially his first kiss, being stolen away by a demon who protected him since he nearly died at the age of seven. He didn’t feel off about it, nothing felt off about it, but then he was a touch-starved teenager who wasn’t given the time of day out in his world. People never would think to sully themselves by kissing the king of losers while a demon was all too eager to give him something he wanted.

Honestly to him it was a dream come true, as he was so paranormally inclined he often never entertained the thought of having any kind of relations with another human. There were times in the past when he would think about Zim in some other way that wasn’t hatred or spite, but human affection was like Mandarin to an alien who was bred to be a warrior first and foremost. He gave up on that thought long before he could attempt anything.

So now he was at the mercy of a demon, a dream demon to be exact. While the power imbalance was transparent Dib felt that it didn’t matter if he was actually _willing_. Avrithan was handsome and cocky, and while there was so much he still didn’t know, Dib felt like he had all his life to find out even more.

Though before he could go any further, the sound of an alarm tore him away from his dream. The last thing he could see was Avrithan giving him a knowing smirk after kissing his breath away before the reality of his life took over again. Though, while he was laying there in his bed, feeling the strain of a morning erection that wanted his attention, he could still feel the phantom touches of his demon, telling him that even if the dream was gone, he was still there.

And there was nothing that could tear him away.

* * *

The years between then and now would only be filled with dreams that would leave him more and more with a burning want that he knew was impossible to have. His interactions with Avrithan would only fuel the obsession that was festering inside of him, the need for _more_. He wanted more, more than what his dreams would allow. While he was content to just sleep forever he still was a human that had a life outside of sleep.

College was when he began to set a goal. His obsession with the dream demon led him to research what he could about Avrithan’s species, because while he was a student, he was also a paranormal investigator, who knew that if there was a way to get something, then he was going to explore every option that was possible. Nothing in his life was as important as bringing his dreams into reality.

It was in his Junior year when he finally found what he was looking for, in the back of a vintage book store, a tomb that he could barely read, but something deep inside of him told him it was what he was looking for, that it was what he needed. So he bought it, and thanks to his classes in Latin, and his demonic boyfriend’s (Avrithan was his boyfriend at this point, Dib thought to himself) help, he managed to uncover a summoning ritual. The only thing he needed…was a body.

A human body.

A living human body to be the demon’s vassal. Dib groaned in frustration, though only soothed by the phantom touch of circles being massaged into his back. His demon was trying to soothe him, to tell him that they would find their vassal, soon they would be together.

Little did he know that their vassal was right under his nose.

It would be late in December when Dib found himself trapped in the library near the end of closing for an exam that he needed to study for. As much as he wanted to avoid it and go to sleep, he was still living in this world and would need his degree for the job he would want. It was actually at the behest of his demon boyfriend that he still work towards a goal in his life, and Dib chose his lifelong profession as it was so fitting. Just one more year of college and he’d be done for good, he thought to himself.

So Dib was doing his best to get his studying done so he could go home and sleep, though concentration was hard to come by when all he could hear was the sound of muttering close by. He frowned, listening, the sound of a voice droning on and on about nonsensical stuff, seemingly coming closer. His eye twitched in irritation, and Dib sighed, turning in his seat and leaving his small cubby area, almost running straight into a body as he moved. That body was holding a stack of law books, and just as Dib run into him the books tumbled from their faulty tower, exposing an angry-looking man that fixed a glare in his direction.

“Fucking—great. Fucking great.”

Dib felt time stop around him, watching the man in front of him. The man looked like any other man, yet so eerily similar at the same time. A crazy nest of auburn locks that had no rhyme or reason, skin that was as fair as his own. The eyes, though, the eyes that held a flicker of fire underneath the emerald hue, nearly closed off by glasses that reflected Dib’s own starstruck expression. Something about him screamed perfect, he felt something tugging at him, his phantom lover drawing him closer to the other.

“Oh, sorry—“ Dib’s words finally tumbled from his mouth as he shook himself out of his stupor and went about helping the other with the books he had dropped. His eyes lingered on the title of the law book, “You’re a law student?”

The man snorted in dry amusement, snatching the book from Dib’s hand. “I’m the night librarian.” He bit out, “While I’m at it, it’s almost time to close, I suggest you leave.”

Dib’s mind became a frenzy. Leave? No, he just found you! You can’t make him leave. He could still feel the magnetic pull, his demonic boyfriend was giving him a clear sign that this was the vassal they wanted.

Instead of packing up Dib followed the man, “Do you want help?” He asked, in a desperate chance to get closer to him. The man stopped at a table near the law section and set down his books, turning to Dib with a brow raised.

“I’m fine by myself.” He said derisively, waiting for Dib to get the hint and leave.

He felt a phantom touch to the back of his neck, a sign to back down. He shivered from the touch, nodding and taking a step back. “Al-Alright…” He went back to his table then, slowly packing his books. He kept his eyes on the man until the other had gone behind a bookshelf, taking a deep breath and turning away to descend the stairs. When he got to the front desk he stopped, checking the nameplate that was on display.

Avery Lycroft.

“Avery…” Dib put the name to memory, heading to the front doors so he could return to his dorm.

* * *

In the dreamscape, Dib felt his heart pound, locating his demon quickly and moving to hug him from behind. “We found him!” He said breathlessly.

The demon chuckled, waiting for Dib to let go before grasping his arm, turning so he could pull Dib flush against him. “He’s perfect.”

Dib closed his eyes as Avrithan leaned down to kiss him, melting into the touch, the demon’s hand resting on the back of his neck to guide the kiss even further. When Dib was released he frowned slightly. “How am I supposed to get him? I-I’ve never done this before.”

The demon hummed in thought, his free arm hooking around Dib’s waist, walking the other forward until he could push the other onto something soft and springy, dipping down to loom over Dib, “I say, befriend him… he’s a human, humans crave contact, yes?”

As he said that his hand traveled under Dib’s shirt, making the human under his touch shiver in delight. “More than anything…” He breathed.

“Then lure him to you.” Avrithan whispered hot into his ear, “He’s perfect for me.”

Dib melted when the demon went to lick the shell of his ear, flushing at the implications of what the other had suggested, “Lure him to me—but—what about—“

“Dib.” The name was a low rumble in his throat, “If I’m possessing his body, then it won’t matter what you do. You’re mine, remember?”

Dib nodded, baring his neck for the other to attack it. He shuddered in response, moaning quietly as he reached up to hold onto the demon’s shoulders. “I’ll do anything, whatever it takes. I want this more than anything.”

Avrithan smiled against the man’s neck, kissing a trail up to his chin and back to his mouth, gliding his forked tongue further inside when Dib allowed him entry to taste him. Dib was nothing but jelly under the demon’s advances, pliable to every advance and eager for even more. When Dib felt a hand reach further down his abdomen he had to suck in a breath, the normally cold hands of his phantom lover nothing but hot touches now that skin met skin. He let himself drown in the pleasurable sensations, steeling his resolve for what was to come.

He was determined to bring his lover out of the dream world and have him at his side, no matter what it took.

* * *

He had to ask the morning librarian about the time shift that Avery Lycroft worked, getting his answer quickly. He began his shift at 4:30pm and was off at 9:30pm, the closing time of the library itself. He was happy that most of his classes ended at 3pm, which left him enough time to work with. Though, he worried about winter break, as most of the campus was leaving to return home. While he wasn’t, he worried that Avery Lycroft would. He had two days to figure out his plan of action.

He made sure he wasn’t seen when the man entered the library, having a light conversation with the morning librarian as the transition took place. Dib instantly didn’t like the fact that Avery was smiling, at someone else, when the first time he met Avery he was given a look of contempt. He took a steadying breath to calm himself, watching as Avery bid the woman a good night before taking up his station.

“You can do this.” He said to himself, heading out of his hidden spot and pretending to be someone looking for a book.

Whether Avery remembered him from the night before, he didn’t let on at first, paying Dib no mind as he typed on the computer before him. He kept his eyes on the monitor, hearing the man clear his throat before Avery paused in his work and finally looked at him listlessly. “Can I help you?”

“Um…” Breathe in, breathe out. It’s just a first impression. “I’ve been going to this library for three years, are you new?”

Avery looked confused by the question and blinked, “Somewhat, the previous night librarian is on maternity leave, I’m covering for her for the time being. Is there something you want or are you here to waste my time?”

“I was told that you have an edition of the Ars Notoria; the Notory Art of Solomon the King. It seems to be hard to find and I need it for an essay.”

The title seemed unfamiliar to Avery, and he looked it up on his computer, “Occult…studies.” He looked at Dib again, “You’re taking Occult Studies, then.”

Dib nodded, “My major is parascience, so yes.”

The man finally stood up, “I’ll lead you to it, the book is in an area I doubt you’ll find.” He lead Dib down the hallway, towards a set of stairs.

Dib’s eyes brightened and a wide grin appeared on his face, “So are you a student here?”

Avery was quiet as he thought about the answer, “I’m a science major, this is my third year.”

“This is my third year too, funny I have never seen you around as much. Parascience majors are still within the science umbrella.”

There was a snort of amusement, “I don’t socialize, so we probably haven’t met.”

Dib tilted his head, “I swear I wouldn’t forget a face like yours…” As he followed Avery the light from a window shone onto Dib, the light illuminating his glasses as a manic smile appeared for a split second.

As the librarian was in front of him, he didn’t notice anything out of place, the man only growing more agitated as the small talk continued. “I don’t socialize.” He repeated. “At all.”

They ascended onto the third floor, one of the most unused floors in the building. It was quiet up there, nothing but the hum of the lights above them making noise.

“You spend your time here, I’m guessing.” Dib said then, “Since you know the place so well.”

“You’ve discovered my secret.” Avery replied blandly, turning a corner to lead Dib down the row, stopping when they reached a certain bookshelf and scanning the titles.

“It’s a shame we haven’t met yet…” Dib’s voice seemed closer to Avery as he slid the book from its spot. He turned to hand the book to Dib, only stopping when he realized how close the other man was. Avery inhaled and took a step back by instinct, Dib taking a step forward to nearly box him in. “We could have gotten to know each other…” He smiled, slipping the book out of Avery’s grasp to set it aside, moving the same hand up to cup his cheek, “Though, we could get to know each other now,”

Avery felt a cold chill at the other’s touch, unable to hold back the shiver that followed the feeling. Dib kept his smile, softly grazing Avery’s skin with the tips of his fingers. Human touch, human contact. That’s what people wanted, right? Someone so isolated, just as he was, would die for contact.

Avery was confused, he didn’t know what was happening or why the other man was so close to him. The faint lingering touches were messing with him and he grasped Dib’s hand to stop it, glaring at him. Dib didn’t let that stop him, raising his other hand to slip it behind Avery’s neck to guide him forward, pressing a featherlight kiss to the other’s lips. “We have some time…” The man whispered.

His body stiffened at the contact and Avery shoved him back as fast as possible, his eyes wide and in shock of the flirtatious advance, staring at Dib bewilderedly before hurrying out of the row and away from the area. Dib only smiled in his own satisfaction, because all he did was plant the seed. He picked up the book again and cracked it open, letting out a low whistle.

He could feel the phantom hands slipping around his waist, a sign of a good start.

* * *

Ever since the encounter with that other student, Avery had been on edge. The slightest sound made him jumpy, and he felt like there were eyes on him when he knew there weren’t. This was _not_ how he wanted to carry out his night. All he could remember were the faint touches to his skin and the soft kiss to his lips…which confused him more than anything. He hated touch, he hated to be touched, but he never expected to be so…thrown. It was confusing, moreso that someone expressed interest in him, which no one ever did. Not that he was around for such a thing to happen, he kept to himself most of the time.

That student managed to catch him off guard and now Avery couldn’t get what happened out of his head. What woulda happened if he didn’t shove him back? He shuddered just thinking about it, his mind going down routes that should never happen in such a sacred place.

The incident was enough to have him unsettled for the entire afternoon, his eyes keeping look out for the student with the strange scythe-lock but never seeing him cross his path. As the afternoon became night, he finally began to calm down some, in which a pair of earbuds and some classical music was able to take him down from the edge and calm him enough that everything returned to normal. Thankfully no one interrupted him.

By the time he had to do his rounds Avery felt relaxed again, getting up from his place and heading to the bin for returned books, transferring all of them to the trolley. Among them was the book Ars Notoria. Avery stared at it, looking around. He hadn’t seen that student all day and here that book was, waiting to be returned. Instead of trying to think anything more he sighed and placed it onto the trolley, going about returning the books to their designated places. Ars Notoria sat at the end, for he knew what books went where and he saved the farthest one for last, picking it up as well as a few second-floor books before ascending the staircase. He idly checked his watch, which read 9:15pm.

The floor was mostly cleared, aside from a couple that were making out in the far corner. Avery shooed them away as he put away the books, the one occult book in his hands as he made his way to the third floor. His footfalls echoed in the silence, and Avery closed his eyes briefly. This was his favorite time of night, where he had the library to himself and there was no sound at all.

Avery stepped into the row and made his way to the bookshelf, stopping there and remembering what had happened earlier that afternoon. Heat rose to his cheeks and he took a shaky breath, willing himself to calm down as he slid the book back in place. Sighing, he righted himself and turned, only to stop, seeing that student standing at the end of the row. Avery’s heartbeat began to race and he took a few instinctive steps back, his back hitting the wall. Dib only smiled and strode forward, his hand going for Avery’s waist as the man stopped a centimeter away from the other. Avery’s breath hitched when he felt Dib’s free hand ghost the side of his face, their noses just inches from each other. While they were the same height, Avery felt so small, green eyes staring into amber, searching for hidden intentions only to get lustful desire.

“We still have time.” Dib whispered, his fingers pressing against Avery’s cheek. As much as Avery wanted to move away he instead leaned into the touch, which was all Dib needed before he closed the gap between them and trapped Avery’s lips into a passionate kiss. Avery’s heartbeat was now in his ears, his body starting to tremble from the intensity as his eyes slipped shut and he melted. Dib hummed in delight, licking along the other’s lips to gain access until Avery complied, feeling compelled to give in. He couldn’t hold back the whimper no matter how hard he tried, and Dib enjoyed what he was tasting. The kiss only broke for Dib to attack his neck, making Avery gasp as his teeth found flesh, nipping and sucking as Dib pulled him closer, feeling Avery’s growing erection against his thigh. Avery didn’t know what he was doing, drowning in the sensations that he thought he hated, feeling like Dib had cast a spell over him and was only weaving even more. When the hand left Avery’s waist he nearly felt saddened at the loss, until he began to feel both of those hands going for the buttons of his slacks. Avery babbled incoherently, only earning him another searing kiss as Dib’s hand found its way into the other’s pants, grasping around Avery’s leaking member and began to stroke him in earnest. Avery gasped into the kiss and his hands finally moved to clutch onto Dib’s shirt, the man pressing back and moaning against the other’s lips while Dib continued to stroke him. This was unnatural, this was obscene. Avery was being defiled in such a sacred place, and while it felt so wrong and dirty he was pulled into wanting even more. Dib’s hands knew what they were doing while Avery was being coaxed into pure need, whimpering desperately into Dib’s mouth as the other man urged him to reach his limit. Dib broke the kiss just then, his hot breath reaching Avery’s ear as the man under him was writhing in pleasure.

“Just let go.” He whispered, and Avery was brought over the edge, his vision going white as he was introduced to a sudden surge of ecstasy unlike anything he’s ever felt. A strangled cry escaped his mouth as he came into Dib’s hand, his erratic breathing slowly becoming steady as Dib kissed his neck, murmuring to him that it was good, that _he_ was good, _“good boy”_. Avery’s eyes finally opened, presented with pleased amber as Dib smiled softly at him, finally letting him go and reaching his cum-stained hand to his lips to actively lick the white mess from his fingers. Avery’s cheeks became hot with warmth and Dib grinned, placing the first soaked digit in front of Avery’s mouth. “Open.” He said, and as if the spell hadn’t been lifted, Avery opened his mouth for him, enclosing it on the finger and tasting his own essence. He felt something warm and tight coil inside of his gut, and Dib slipped his finger back out as soon as Avery licked it clean.

Dib felt the phantom touches of praise from his lover and smiled at Avery, feeling the satisfaction that he’s successfully caught their vassal, and now all they needed to do now was wait.

* * *

“Where can I find the Grimorium Verum?” Dib asked, showing up the next night at 9:10pm. Avery opened his mouth but the eyes that met his held confidence in them that Avery could only swallow his words to, getting up without a word and leading him to the same place as before. As like yesterday, the third floor was left to themselves, and Avery found himself in the same position as the day before, under Dib’s touch and mercy, all thoughts dissipating from his head as his mind was rendered blank, a slave to the touch and pleasure that only Dib could give him. Dib again pushed him over the edge, to another climax that had Avery helpless against him. Avery was left disheveled, sitting on the floor of the row next to Dib as the other smiled cooly at a secret only he knew. Avery had tucked himself back into his trousers, slumping against Dib and feeling like he could go to sleep without a fight.

“Are you going home for Christmas break?” Dib asked then, the first time speaking in this long stretch of silence. Avery glanced over at him, wondering what secret was behind that smile. He felt compelled to give him the answer he wanted.

“I don’t have to…”

Dib grinned widely for a moment, reaching over to take Avery’s hand. “Stay with me.”

The librarian didn’t know what it was that possessed him to say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've come to hate the word pants.

He could feel his demon lover’s excitement over what was going to happen, so much so that the excitement was seeping into his bones and making him just as antsy. He had to make sure everything was perfect. Every part of the ritual was nearly ready for him. He had managed to carve out the demonic circle in advance before hiding it behind the rug, the silver dagger was right next to the candles. He lit so many candles, and the wine, the wine was the most important part. The wine mixed with his blood and a good psychedelic drug that would assist him along the way.

If no one knew his true intentions then they would assume it was for a romantic night with a lover, and in a way they would be right. This night was meant to be romantic, this night was made for him and _his_ lover, his lover that would soon join him. The fact that Avery was a science major was exciting, that meant he and his boyfriend would be practically in the same field. He could already imagine their lives together, moving into one apartment, waking up next to each other, making love nearly every day.

Time went slower despite his excitement. Dib checked his phone again, as Avery had given him his number and texted him that he’d be there before 10:00pm, and it was 9:50pm.

Despite knowing everything was going to go his way, he still couldn’t help but be nervous. He only hoped that Avery was early, or punctual. If he was late Dib didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold out. He could feel his lover’s phantom hands rubbing his shoulders, trying to soothe him out of his worries. It managed to calm him down enough that he wasn’t pacing anymore.

Just as it became 9:55, however, there was a knock on Dib’s door that made his heart skip a beat. He smiled widely, going over to it and opening the door, greeting Avery, who was in a black pea-coat and a scarf over his usual slacks and sweater vest. He glanced around Dib’s dorm room, seeing the various candles that were lit and feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “Oh.” He didn’t know if he should come in, holding the rolling suitcase awkwardly behind him. “I didn’t think…”

“I like candles.” Dib said quickly, “Since I’m studying the occult and all…” He grinned through his lie, and Avery gave up on thinking about it, too tired to even question it. He slowly stepped inside the room, setting his suitcase aside and unhooking his scarf.

“It looks…cozy.” Avery supplied with unease, setting his coat aside. “A fire hazard, but cozy.”

Dib couldn’t help but giggle, which made Avery quirk a brow his way, wondering if staying here was a good idea or not. Not like it mattered anymore, he missed the bus ride home already. He was honestly standing in front of Dib’s dormitory for at least thirty minutes wondering if this was going too fast or not, but if anything got strange, he could always go back to his own apartment off campus.

“Sit sit.” Dib insisted, moving Avery over to the bed, “Uhm, so if you don’t live in the dorms, where do you live?”

“I live in an off-campus apartment,” Avery replied, not knowing why Dib looked so excited about that.

“Off-campus apartment? But you don’t work.”

“…I have an allowance,” Avery muttered, not really comfortable about discussing how he was from a rich family. He missed how Dib’s eyes nearly glittered at the implications before he shook himself out of it, sitting down next to him.

“Don’t feel too bad, my father’s Professor Membrane.” He laughed lightly, earning Dib a dumbfounded stare.

“Your father is THE Professor Membrane?” He stared at Dib’s scythe-lock again, realizing why it looked so familiar. “Fuck.” He breathed, looking away and turning red. He was being pursued by the son of Professor Membrane. Jesus Fucking Christ.

Dib chuckled, moving his hand to Avery’s knee, “I get it, you’re a science major, he’s probably a celebrity to you.”

“N-not really.” Avery was still blushing, keeping himself from staring at Dib. The other man didn’t even flinch, smiling.

“Your father is THE William Lycroft.” He pointed out, which made Avery slap his hands over his face. Dib only hummed in delight, leaning closer to Avery. He made sure to do his research, and discovering that Avery was William Lycroft’s son, the second most famous man in science, was a lovely bit of information that made him giddy. Dib made sure to get close enough to whisper in his ear, “It’s like we were meant to meet, isn’t it?”

Avery’s heartbeat quickened and a shudder passed through him, unable to answer and swallowing the sudden nervousness that threatened to plague him.

“You’re so shy…” Dib mused, reaching out to turn Avery’s face towards him, and Avery finally lowered his hands, gripping the hem of his sweater vest.

“I’m not used to intimacy.” He said formally.

“I could fix that for you.” Dib leaned forward to kiss him, his hand moving to the back of Avery’s neck to guide him forward. Avery’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the kiss, sighing before Dib broke it. “Are you thirsty?” He asked then.

Avery swallowed thickly, feeling how dry his throat was. “A…a little.”

“Great.” Dib got up and went for the wine bottle, swirling the mixture and taking out two glasses, pouring them both halfway. “I had this for a while, hope you don’t mind.”

When Dib brought the glasses back Avery stared at his own, bringing it closer so he could smell the wine. It was fruity and tart, and he hummed in approval. Without thinking he went to drink it, taking a sip before his nerves got the best of him and he knocked it back, hoping that a little alcohol would calm him down. Dib only watched, never taking a sip of his own glass, putting it aside after a moment and smiling. “Tastes good?”

“Warm.” Avery said quietly, and indeed it felt warm, pooling at his stomach and making him sigh. It was nearly what he needed…though, he began to feel different, a little _off_. The longer he sat there the more off he felt, looking up at Dib and gasping as anything that moved in front of his eyes left vapor trails, yet while he tried to think of a reason for it, his mind began to get hazy, thinking became harder for him. He zeroed in on the glass of wine on Dib’s nightstand and then looked over at Dib, seeing how he was still smiling. “What—“

“I’m so excited.” Dib breathed, reaching out to pull Avery to him again, kissing him deeply. Avery was about to protest but the kiss itself made a warm sensation sink into his stomach, the man unable to hold back a lewd moan that only made Dib grin against his mouth. Dib kept Avery’s lips occupied, his hands moving to touch Avery under his vest and shirt, feeling the flesh underneath his fingertips, thinking how this would soon be his lover’s. Avery gasped from the touch, as it felt better than a normal touch, melting further into the kiss from how loving it felt. The fact that Dib still didn’t drink his wine was in the back of his head, but slowly becoming clouded over with sensation.

“Let’s make you more comfortable…” Dib murmured into his ear, moving to strip the man of his shirt. Avery didn’t fight him, shivering at the cold air that hit his skin. The cold air was enough to make him lucid enough to think, the man staring at Dib suspiciously.

“You didn’t drink…”

“I will soon baby.” Dib interrupted him, moving to push him against the bed, Avery opened his mouth to protest but Dib didn’t let him, moving to attack his neck as his hands roamed his body. All thought that was there had vanished again as Avery was thrown back into sensation, arching to Dib’s touch and moaning as the man bit and sucked at the crook between his neck and shoulder. Dib’s hands soon began to work on Avery’s trousers, feeling the standing erection that was waiting for his attention. Dib only grinned and brushed his palm over it, teasing him with one swift movement as he worked on stripping him fully. Trousers, boxers, shoes, socks, all of them had to go, tossed to a corner devoid of candles, Dib dropped to his knees to kiss the inside of Avery’s thighs.

Avery was drowning, but that thought was hammering in the back of his head. Something was off. Something was wrong. Why was everything so good? But why shouldn’t he let it be good? Something was wrong. But he felt so right. Dib didn’t drink his wine. But maybe he wasn’t thirsty. No, something wasn’t right. Maybe he should just relax, it feels good right? Nothing’s wrong with feeling good. Though _something was_ ** _wrong_**.

As Dib’s mouth swallowed around Avery’s erection he gasped, “Maybe we—should—“

Dib didn’t listen, driven by his own lover as he took Avery into his mouth. Whatever coherent thought was torn away once again as a cord of pleasure coiled inside of him. You want this, something whispered into his ear. You want this more than anything. The voice wasn’t his own thoughts, but he was drowning too far to care, his eyes slipping shut as Dib bobbed his head and pleased him. That cord was coiling, stretching tight. Avery wasn’t used to this, this was his first time— he felt himself being carried with the sensation, his moans and whimpers becoming more vocal, the cord stretching and stretching until—

Dib released him, and the cord became loose again. He chased after the feeling, but it wasn’t there for him anymore. When he opened his eyes again Dib’s own eyes were glazed over, a proud grin on his face, like he knew a secret Avery didn’t. He watched helplessly as Dib began to strip himself, and heat made its way to Avery’s cheeks at the sight of the man’s nude body.

“It’s time, Avrithan.” Dib said aloud.

Avery didn’t even think he heard him right, “S’Avery.” He slurred.

“I meant what I said.” Dib moved to remove a large rug from its place, revealing the cold floor below. Avery didn’t know what he was looking at, the lines were moving as he did. It was a demonic circle?

Dib reached over to Avery, offering his hand. Avery hesitated for a moment, his eyes still on the demonic circle. “Innt you tak’n the occult simbol’im too far?” Avery managed to gather, only getting a wide smile from Dib in return as he took Avery’s hand to guide him to the floor. When Avery laid down Dib got up to his knees, retrieving something out of Avery’s eyesight.

Soon, humming was all Avery could hear, it was almost melodic, soothing. He sighed, shutting his eyes and resting against the floor.

“That’s it baby, just listen.”

The humming began again, and Avery relaxed further, soon feeling a cold sensation over his arms, like hands, cold hands, strong cold hands pinning his arms in place. He chanced to open his eyes, seeing Dib knelt over him, a silver…

Is that a fucking dagger?

Avery jerked, his eyes going wide as panic quickly took over, “Wh-wh-what—“

He tried to move his arms, but nothing worked. Dib was straddling him and so moving his legs wouldn’t have any effect either, but the humming continued, even as Avery tried to jerk his body. Dib paid it no mind, moving the dagger to his chest and pressing down. Avery let out a pained cry, shutting his eyes and thinking that this was how he was going to die, but death never came. The cut wasn’t deep enough to kill him but deep enough to make him bleed, and soon he felt fingers dipping into that blood before the blood was drawn onto his body. Avery hated to open his eyes again, seeing Dib take his blood-soaked fingers and overlap some carvings on the demonic circle.

“What—are you doing—“ Avery was finding clarity from his panic. “Y-y-you drugged me—“

“It’ll be over soon Avrithan.”

“My name is AVERY!” The man cried, still feeling those cold hands pinning his arms down.

The impassive and downright psychotic look in Dib’s eyes told him that he didn’t make any mistake. Avery felt his heartbeat race, opening his mouth to speak before Dib’s bloody hand covered it, the man beginning to recite something in Latin. He didn’t know what was going on, only that he had to scream, he had to thrash, but the longer Dib kept reciting the more Avery’s body thrashed, but for a new reason. He inhaled sharply, feeling a pressure that was close to snapping, like something was trying to pry itself into his body. He screamed from behind Dib’s hand, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as his body convulsed under him. The lights, the candles, began to flicker and the blood that marked him and that circle began to burn and glow. Soon that pressure was snapping and he felt like he was drowning, screaming amidst Dib’s chantings until he felt literally exhausted to move or speak.

Dib knew something happened when he couldn’t feel the phantom touch anymore, no more cold hands, no more kisses atop his head. The candles had snuffed out, leaving the burning glow of the circle under them. He looked down at the body in the dark, curious, but soon the eyes opened, a red glow protruding from them. Dib’s heart skipped a beat and he felt elated, dipping down to kiss Avrithan passionately.

“Avrithan.” Dib breathed, enthralled to be touching his lover in the flesh, not just by a dream.

“I knew you could do it.” Avery’s voice, but Avrithan’s words. Dib shuddered in excitement and spread his hands over the man’s chest, feeling each and every inch of him. “Yet…”

Dib stopped, frowning. “Yet? Did I do something wrong?”

“It’s the vassal…” Avrithan said, “He’s fighting me. His soul isn’t weak. There’s a possible chance that he could break though my hold.”

“Can’t you just devour his soul?”

“It’s not a sacrifice, it’s a possession,” He reached up to pet Dib’s cheek, “Though, as long as I’m here, he can’t be rid of me.”

Dib flushed, scooting back and feeling Avery—no—Avrithan’s erection brushing up against him. “Nothing’s going to stop me.” He said defiantly, as if Avery’s soul could hear him.

Avrithan chuckled, grasping Dib so he could exchange their positions. Dib gasped, staring up at his lover’s glowing red eyes though the darkness. Avrithan could only grin.

Dib reached out above him, fingering some objects until coming onto a bottle, grasping it to give to his lover, who seemed to know what it was instantly. The demon opened it and took out what he could, brushing his fingers up against Dib’s hole and inserting one. It caused Dib’s body to jolt from the intrusion, as he was only used to this kind of touch in his dreams. He gasped when Avrithan slipped in another, feeling him spread the other. Though, they both know that Dib had been doing this himself (among other things) in the privacy of his own dormitory, he fully prepared himself beforehand to take whatever vassal that they had decided upon. Avery’s girth wasn’t small, but it wasn’t that huge, just good enough for Dib. He couldn’t imagine a more perfect vassal for his lover, mewling under the other’s touch and arching against his ministrations.

Avrithan enjoyed the sounds he was able to cultivate from his human lover. Dib’s body was his to manipulate, it was his to do with what he wanted. Upon removing his fingers he was met with a whine of disappointment, the demon only chuckling as he prepared his length, coating it in the substance he used on his fingers. This would officially be Dib’s deflowering, despite the fact that he had been taking Dib for years before this moment. He pressed his length against Dib’s hole, leaning down to kiss his lover as he slowly pushed himself inside.

Dib’s felt the difference immediately, the twinge of pain from the larger insertion, holding his breath as Avrithan kissed him, the other’s hand moving to squeeze Dib’s arm in soothing reassurance. It wasn’t long until the pain was smoothed away while Avrithan began to move, Dib melting against the floor as a pace was set. The moment between the two of them was more than intimate, despite the fact that there was another that was watching them.

Avery was trying his hardest to push through Avrithan’s hold, his anger over the situation being his sole motivator. He was tricked, he was fooled. Dib Membrane was nothing but a demon obsessed nut job who used his body to house a demonic spirit—one that seemed to be in a romantic relationship with him! He loathed the fact that Dib was able to get through his defenses and lower his guard, and shit like this happened because of it. He knew not to trust people for a reason. Though, while he wanted to take back control he felt like the demon inside of him was at his most powerful, the passion and the lust swirling inside of him like a torrential storm of emotions. It made Avery sick, that he too could feel the building pleasure from the sexual act. This demon was stealing his virginity, he was losing his virginity to a psychopath. He was forced to drown in this pleasure and watch as Dib was brought over the edge.

“I can feel him.” Avrithan whispered to Dib, his own thrusts becoming erratic as he met his orgasm, “His thoughts are on full display, he’s helpless while I’m in control.”

Dib hooked his arms around Avrithan’s neck, “Then just be in control all the time.”

“It doesn’t work like that.” He joined Dib in his post-orgasmic haze, wrapping his arms around Dib’s midsection. “His control will arrive soon.” He said quietly, “I can feel it.”

Dib didn’t look pleased, “How do we fix that?”

“I’ll think of—“ The red glow from his eyes flickered and faded, Avery’s hold on Dib becoming uncomfortably tight. Dib yelped, feeling Avery’s hands move to Dib’s neck. “I have half a mind to strangle you right now.” The man hissed out.

Dib yelped, feeling the hands tighten around his neck. He bucked from underneath Avery, slapping his hand to the other’s face and pushing his head away until Avery’s grip loosened. Dib managed to free himself after that, scrambling away from the man. Enraged, Avery moved to his feet despite how sated he felt, his anger boiling over as he searched for his clothes.

Dib quickly turned the lights on, watching as Avery reached for his underwear, “You don’t understand!” He cried.

Once he got his boxers on Avery’s back stiffened, turning to Dib, “How am I supposed to understand, Membrane?”

The mention of his surname felt like a cut to his skin and Dib winced, “You were perfect, it was the only way—“

Avery turned away from him, working to get the rest of his clothes on, “Using me as a puppet to put your demon boyfriend in isn’t something that will garner you any sort of sympathy, I refuse to allow this thing to control me.” He pulled his sweater vest on, turning around and striding over to Dib, prodding a finger into his chest, “You stay the fuck away from me for now on.” He hissed out, “I don’t want to see any part of you.”

Dib opened his mouth and shut it, watching as Avery gathered everything he had. When he was at the door Dib’s feet finally began to move and he rushed over to the man, clutching his arm. “You can’t take him away from me!” He sobbed desperately, “Avrithan—“

Avery shoved Dib back, “I don’t care!” He snarled, storming out of the dormitory and leaving Dib standing there, naked and alone for the first time in over ten years.

Tears broke though and Dib sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself down, moving to his bed to curl up against the covers.

Already he felt lonely.

* * *

_“Are you honestly going to leave him?”_

“Fuck off, don’t talk to me.”

_“He hasn’t been alone since he was seven and you’re ripping away his only support system.”_

“I said don’t talk to me. This is MY body, not yours.”

The fact that he was literally talking to himself as he drove himself back to his apartment building didn’t pass his notice. It was disturbing, knowing something was inside of him that he couldn’t remove. He was nothing but angry right now, a storm of turbulent emotions that fueled his ire. His fingers drummed against the steering wheel, an old temptation that he thought he kicked coming up to itch at his skin. He grit his teeth and drove into the nearest gas station, getting out of the car as soon as it was parked and heading inside.

_“Your body was meant for me, you are perfect.”_

“I said shut up.” Avery hissed under his breath, earning him a strange look from the man in front of him before he took his things and left. Avery stepped up to the counter, his eyes lingering on the cigarettes.

“Camels, menthol, hard pack.” He said in a clipped tone, fishing out his ID for the man. “And a lighter.”

_“You’re going to willingly taint your lungs with trash?”_

Avery didn’t answer the voice inside of his head, paying for the pack as soon as he got it and taking that and his ID, heading for the car. Once he was inside he ripped open the pack, though as he pulled out a cigarette he hesitated.

_“I don’t approve.”_

“Well it’s not your decision now is it?” Avery snapped, his hands beginning to shake as if he was literally having trouble lighting it up. He forced himself to go through with it, despite how the demon did his best to stop him. As soon as the cigarette was lit he took a drag, all of his nerves calming down once he inhaled the nicotine. He sat back against the chair, sighing.

_“I know other ways to curve stress, you don’t have to slowly kill yourself in order to do so.”_

Avery put the car into reverse and went back onto the road, “I was on the brink of quitting until this shit happened, so the fault lies with you and Membrane.”

_“Dib was only trying to bring his dreams into reality, there’s nothing to fault him for.”_

“You’re not the one who’s possessed by a DEMON.” Avery’s voice cracked, “You have no say in how I should feel.”

As soon as Avery made it to his apartment he parked into the lot, turning the car off and getting out.

_“This can be easily fixed, I know the perfect way for you to accept this.”_

“Get an exorcist.” Avery made it to his door, taking out his keys and unlocking it so he could enter. “Get an exorcist and expel you from my body.”

_“No, a more simple way.”_

Avery turned on his lights, taking his shoes off to fully enter the room. The apartment was minimalistic, save for the bookshelves that nearly decorated every wall. The carpet was an ivory white while the walls were an olive green, his furniture being a similar shade of gray save for one black chair in the corner that had a laptop tray and a laptop next to it.

Avery let go of the rolling suitcase so he could make his way to that very chair, sitting down so he could try and gather his senses.

_“Be one with me.”_

Avery frowned, taking in the suggestion and moving the cigarette back to his mouth, “One with you.” He repeated.

_“Accept me, your soul will become mine, our thought process will become the same. I will become you and you will become me.”_

“Assuming that I want to do this, which I don’t.” Avery flicked his ashes into a tray, “I rather like the idea of going to a priest and expelling you out the old fashioned way.”

_“It’s adorable that you assume that will actually work on me, it may just impair you even more.”_

Avery gave a lazy smirk, “I have enough willpower to try just about anything.”

_“Your soul has fire, in my lifetime I’ve never seen a soul that was consumed in flames. This was meant to happen.”_

“The next thing you’ll be saying is that all of this was fate.” Avery replied blandly, rolling his eyes.

_“You said it for me, yet despite all of this you’re still resisting.”_

“Because this is my _life_.” Avery ground out, “This is _my_ body, this is _my_ reality. The fact that Membrane drugged me in order to insert you inside of my body doesn’t mean that I’m going to accept this and carry on. I’m not allowing either of you to control me.”

The demon inside of him began to chuckle, and Avery began to feel strange, “Sweet thing, it’s not about control, it’s about submission.”

Avery shut his mouth quickly, realizing that it was himself that spoke the words and not the voice in his head. He gasped, watching as the hand holding the cigarette moved to smudge the cancer stick onto the tray he had been flicking his ashes into. It felt utterly weird, how his limbs seemed to be acting on their own accord. He couldn’t do anything no matter how hard he tried.

“You see, Avery, I can take control at any moment,” He found himself speaking, despite being utterly aware that he was the one in charge of his body, “But while I could compel you to do anything I want, I’d rather have you submit to me, to want what I offer. I’m sure you wouldn’t find anything wrong with that, would you? There’s nothing wrong with just…letting go.”

As he spoke, he could feel himself reach down to stroke against his clothed dick. Avery bit his lip as a shudder passed though him, feeling the pooling of arousal at just the one touch. “W-what are you doing to me?” He rasped.

Avrithan only chuckled, the reaction sounding darker coming from Avery’s own voice, “I’m going to help you, sweet little Avery, you’re so _tense_. Your entire body is just so wound up, it’s not comfortable for you, or me, and smoking yourself into cancer isn’t going to ease any of it soon.”

Avery sucked in a breath as his hands reached for the buttons to his slacks, undoing them enough so he could fish his own member from his boxers. His fingers, while they were his, felt entirely foreign once he touched himself, his breath catching in his throat as the pleasing trills of sensation worked to slowly make him hard. “I don’t even—“

“I know you don’t, which is so wrong to me. How could a human go though so many years of living without once tending to his own desires? You’ve been living like a priest.”

A shaky sigh escaped him as his hands explored his length. Already Avery was aching, his hands moving expertly to stroke him. He soon had a flash of memory, remembering Dib’s mouth around his—

“Stop!” Avery shut his eyes, shuddering in pleasure despite himself.

“Oh, you’re thinking about him, are you? It’s perfectly alright, you know, we are the same now, my desires will become your own…”

“ _I don’t even like him_ —“

“Oh, how can you not like him? I was there when he seduced you, you seemed very responsive to him then.” Avrithan stroked him slowly, running his thumb over the head, coating his member in precum only for more to leak out, “You got to see a glimpse of what I’ve been seeing for years.”

The memories came back and Avery tried to suppress another pleasing shudder that wracked through his body, the moments in the library where he just—

“You’re getting close,” Avrithan taunted, “It’s perfectly fine for you to just submit Avery, you’ll enjoy it, as much as you’re enjoying this right now.”

Avery could feel the cord of tension pulling taut inside of his belly, the arousal he was swimming in reminiscent of the first time Dib jacked him off in his sanctuary. It was the first time he ever had done that. It felt so good and wrong at the same time, and he couldn’t help but feel like he wanted more.

“That’s it, feel my desires.”

The librarian couldn’t speak anymore, the demon inside of him taking control of nearly everything, the pleasure was all he could feel, and it felt so good. Why hasn’t he done this before? Why has he never thought of going so far?

Avrithan practically purred as Avery was becoming overwhelmed in his own pleasure, “All you have to do is feel, wouldn’t that be nice? Let’s see what happens now…”

Avery blinked, and suddenly he realized that he was in control again, his stroking slowed down because of it, the man hesitating.

“Keep going, Avery.”

The dwindling feeling of pleasure had him breathing in deeply, and soon that hand picked up the pace. Avery shut his eyes, squeezing himself and going faster, that ever-taut cord inside of him starting to vibrate as he pulled it even tighter. It wasn’t long until the cord snapped and Avery let out a strangled cry, all he could see was stars as he felt his apex rushing through him, drowning him in the pleasure he was seeking. His vision faded, the man too sated to think anymore, too relaxed to even care. He felt Avrithan slowly take control but he had made no move to resist, his own consciousness falling into a relaxed slumber while the demon began to grin in accomplishment.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” The demon questioned, happy to hear no answer. He looked down at the splatter of cum on his sweater vest and sighed, finally getting up from the chair and moving to strip himself of his pea-coat and the top he was wearing. He took a moment to browse the apartment he was inside, Avery’s living space, which didn’t look half bad. “At least my vassal isn’t stupid.” He said to himself, going over to the bookshelf and browsing the titles.

He soon heard a jingle, striding over to his fallen coat and pulling out the cell-phone, looking at the caller ID that said Dib Membrane. A chuckle left him and he answered it, putting the phone to his ear, “Yes love?”

_“Avrithan?”_ Dib’s voice sounded relieved, _“So you got control.”_

“Of course I did, you wouldn’t believe how pent up Avery is. He had never pleasured himself before.”

_“I could tell just by looking at him, so…are you there for good?”_

“I’m afraid not, he’s asleep currently.” Avrithan stepped over to the kitchen, checking the cupboards, “My my this human even eats without excitement. Perhaps I was right after all, this was meant to happen.”

“ _Is there anything I can do? I hate that you’re not here, can you come back over?”_

“I don’t think you’d want that, as soon as it’s morning again he will awaken and the animosity will begin anew. Though, I have a perfect idea of how to fix this.”

There was a shift, as if Dib was curling up into his sheets, _“Anything, I hate being alone.”_

“My goal is to have him accept me, for our minds to join together. Since I cannot fully abolish him and he won’t fully abolish me I rather we become one.”

_“B-become one?”_

Avrithan opened the fridge, “Becoming one will combine both of us, and the fire in his soul, I quite enjoy it. I want it.”

_“You’re going to own his soul like mine?”_ Dib’s voice was shaky and unsure.

“No, my love, I’m going to _become_ his soul, all I need from him is his submission. I need him to want this as much as I do.”

Dib let out a sigh, _“He doesn’t want that, Avrithan, he doesn’t even want me.”_

“Then make him want you.” Avrithan purred, shutting the fridge to inspect the other cupboards, “You’ve done it before, I’m sure a second time will yield the same results.”

_“You were there, you heard him, he doesn’t want to see me again!”_ Dib’s voice cracked, as if he was beginning to cry. _“He’s going to keep you away from me…”_

The demon stopped his search, leaning against the counter as his whole focus became the man he was speaking to. “Shhh, it’s okay. He won’t do anything, I won’t allow it. All you have to do is what you’ve been doing before, only this time I’m the one nudging him in the right direction. All you have to do is be persistent. Pretend it’s him you’re in love with…”

There was a dull laugh, _“How can I love someone who’s not you? You’re the one who’s been with me, you’re the one who’s always protected me!”_ Dib’s voice sounded broken. _“I can’t imagine loving anyone else but you.”_

“You’re going to have to, Dib.” Avrithan said calmly, “I rather enjoy how much fire he possesses, everything about him is perfect. When he finally submits to me, you will have both of us.”

Avrithan tried to imagine how Dib was at the moment, curled up naked on the bed, trying to suck in air as tears rolled from his cheeks, listening to his lover on his phone as he thought about letting in someone else into his heart. The demon only smiled warmly, feeling the sleeping soul inside of him. The warmth from Avery’s soul made him feel good, nearly complete.

This vassal was tailor made for him, especially the soul he carried.

_“I’ll do anything if it means keeping you with me.”_ Dib’s voice comes out as defiant and fully determined.

Avrithan smiled in satisfaction, finding a day planner lying on the counter next to some writing utensils. He picked it up, idly going through it and reading the plans, “I’m sure you will.” He closed the book then, “Now sleep, we will meet again in your dreams.”

On the other side Dib was smiling, wiping a tear from his cheek, “Okay.” He ended the call after that, snuggling under the covers even further.

He wondered what Avrithan saw in Avery that made him so special, and he knew that soon, he would probably see it too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: every time I intend type through, my mind and my fingers only type though. no matter what I do I always default to though.

The dream almost seemed real, but at the same time he felt like it wasn’t. Meeting with Dib Membrane in the center of what looked to be a stone chamber, accented with regal linens lined with gold. Silk tapestries lined the walls while the same linens hung from a large four-poster bed. When he would look up he would see a glorious nebula full of stars and planets. It had to be a dream, none of this was real at all. Yet, the sounds, the touches, the way that he heard his name whispered from his lips, the pleasure that culminated from all of it, it was too real to be considered nothing but an illusion.

His enjoyment was cut short by reality, the man’s eyes opening and staring straight up at the ceiling as the dream seemed to drift away from him. With it was a sense of longing that stayed inside of his heart. Memories began to flash through his mind, everything that happened the day before also seemed like a dream, but too vivid not to think otherwise. Avery frowned, blinking, feeling that telltale presence inside of him, the demon that was lazily sated and observing life from his perspective.

_“Good morning.”_ The demon mused, and soon Avery was firm on the knowledge that last night had happened. He was possessed by an otherworldly entity.

_“Are you going to take care of that?”_

The amusement from the demon awakened him to the raw ache that was settled between his legs, the morning erection that he didn’t want to deal with, and in the past would ignore it and think of other things to will it away. Though, try as he wished to do the same, the demon inside of him had ulterior plans, and Avery lost control of his right arm as it moved on its own to take care of his problem.

_“Just let yourself enjoy it.”_ Is all the demon said.

The aftermath of taking care of himself left Avery more relaxed than he ever felt in the mornings, and he silently cursed the sex-obsessed demon inside of him. Avery did his best not to think of what he just did, or who he had thought about as he done it. The man that was the topmost on his shit list, getting first billing in Avery’s lewd fantasies shouldn’t be a thing, but the demon inside of him delighted in the imagery, insisting on helping him through his motions by providing his own memories.

He could feel the rumble of satisfaction inside of him and he tried to ignore it, getting himself out of his bed after cleaning himself up. He made his way to the dresser to pull out some socks. From the fact that he didn’t feel filthy he surmised that the demon had enough decency to run his body through the shower before going to sleep, and he sat down to pull on his socks, his eyes lingering on his selection of shirts in the closet.

_“Wear something exciting.”_ The voice beckoned.

He didn’t own anything exciting, and so he ignored it, going to his closet to sort through his clothes and picking up a green dress shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. A moment of ironing later and he was dressed, finding a pair of loafers on the closet floor that he favored out of all of the others.

_“Once I take control I’m getting you some decent clothes.”_ Said the voice.

“Once I get rid of you I’m putting a restraining order on your boyfriend.” Mumbled Avery in return, earning him a low chuckle.

Avery went to his nightstand to find his phone, pulling up the time and humming to himself. He looked out the window and noticed the heavy snow, going back to the closet to replace his loafers with insulated work boots, heading past the living room to the kitchen to take a look at his planner. Oh, yes, he was supposed to be home during this time, he thought blandly. So much for that. He sighed, wondering if he should just get another bus ride home, until that annoying demon resisted that thought, urging him to stay here. The power of his suggestion was enough for Avery to give up on that thought, and he tore away the page from his planner and tossed it into a bin, deciding on something else entirely.

When Avery made it outside he was back in his pea-coat and scarf, rubbing his gloved hands together as he set out. He bypassed his own car to walk down the street, a book in his hands and classical music in his ears. The demon seemed to enjoy his taste in music, shutting up for once as Avery made his way down the street towards the downtown area.

His intentions was the cafe just a few buildings away, and Avery was too much into his own thoughts to notice the presence that was stalking him a block away, the man keeping himself hidden just in case Avery realized he was being stared at. Dib inched forward and took a breath, ducking in between buildings until Avery turned to go into one of them. His heartbeat was heavy against his chest and he was too focused on his breaths, getting out of his hiding spot and walking towards the cafe, leaning against the wall next to the door and starting to count.

While Dib was waiting patiently, Avery found himself a booth and ordered his coffee, cracking open the book and settling down. He was so into his book that he barely noticed the waitress return to him with his caramel macchiato, glancing to the side only a minute later and smiling slightly.

_“I was starting to think you’ve never smiled.”_ The demon finally speaks again, and Avery rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee.

As he drowned out the world around him with his soothing music and interesting read, he didn’t notice Dib approaching his booth, the man looking nervous because he was interacting with someone new. An anomaly that his boyfriend was interested in, someone he needed to get to know. Other than the classmates he was forced to interact with during school hours, he hardly interacted with anyone else, only content with being alone with his boyfriend. He saw no need to interact with other humans. Other humans weren’t interesting to him at all. Other humans enjoyed ridiculing him like they did when he was younger. Now he was faced with a human that his lover was interested in, a human that he had to give a chance to. A human that he was going to be with permanently if all went well. If his lover liked him then Dib felt like he had to give him a chance and see for himself why Avery was interesting, but first he had to get over the wall of thorns that Avery had put up to keep Dib out.

_Be persistent._

Dib swallowed down his nervousness and stepped forward, taking a seat on the other side of the booth. He watched with curious eyes as Avery calmly read his book, which looked to be a classic piece of literature, while listening to the tinny classical music that Dib could pick up from his end. When Avery stopped to take another sip of his coffee his eyes rose up, seeing Dib sitting across from him. It took Avery two seconds to realize that it was Dib, and as he set down his drink, he fixed Dib a glare in his direction as he pulled out one of his earbuds. “Didn’t I tell you I never wanted to see you again?”

Dib clasped his hands together, “I want—“ He sighed desperately and shook his head, “Is it too late for me to apologize?”

Avery quirked a brow, “Apologies mean nothing to me, Membrane.”

The mention of his surname made him wince again, “T-then let me make it up to you. I’ll do anything—“

“Get this demon out of me.”

“ _Mostly_ anything.” Dib sighed, looking away in shame. Avery only glowered at him.

Dib held back the frustrated whine, this man was so angry, he looked back at him, hoping his lover would see his desperation.

“Leave.” Avery demanded with a cold sneer, and Dib scrambled out of the booth and dropped to his knees at his side, grasping his hands.

“Please don’t, I’m begging. I’m _begging_!”

The man’s voice was getting louder and Avery felt eyes on him, glancing around at the other customers watching this display of desperation and suddenly Avery felt the judgmental stares. For once the demon was remaining silent and he cringed, “Don’t make a scene!” He hissed out, snapping his fingers towards the seat. “Sit back down.”

Relief washed over Dib’s face and he smiled widely, nodding and making his way back to the seat across from him. Soon enough, the lingering stares left and Avery was alone again with him.

Why was he so attached to this demon?

_“Because he’s been alone most of his life.”_ Replied Avrithan, and soon Avery was hit with memories, things that Avrithan had seen through the eyes of Dib, how his father treated him like he was crazy, how his sister didn’t want anything to do with him, how everyone else in his life had made him into a social pariah and then some. Avery felt familiarity in his heart and a lingering ache, his glare softening until it wasn’t there anymore.

_“You of all people know what it’s like.”_

He didn’t like how the demon knew things that he shouldn’t, ignoring the words and finally regarding Dib again, how his eyes were just barely holding back tears as if Avery would rip his life support away from him again. This was more than attachment issues, Dib’s life depended on his demon boyfriend.

“Stop staring at me like that,” Avery finally told him, “and stop crying.”

Dib realized he was tearing up and went to wipe his tears away from his sleeve, “Sorry.”

Avery sighed, picking up his book again. “Order breakfast if you haven’t eaten already, I’ll pay for it.”

Dib’s heart skipped a beat at the sudden show of kindness from a man who just a moment ago stared at him with boiling hatred. He felt his nerves gather again and he nodded quickly, fumbling for the menu and looking at his options. After a moment of choosing he peeked over the top of the menu to take another look at Avery, who had inserted his earbud back into his ear and resumed his reading.

Was this what kindness felt like, a warm feeling that made his heart pound?

If so he wanted more of it.

* * *

Dib kept himself close while Avery was paying for the cheque, following Avery like a puppy as the man left his tip and headed out of the cafe. The librarian knew he was being followed, but didn’t say anything about it, thinking over his options.

Was this man going to be clinging to him like a life support? Was this his new normal, being stalked by a man he hardly knew? More importantly what was he going to do now that he had an entire two weeks without school or work? Already he missed the library, finding himself stuck to his own devices for fourteen days. What was he going to do now that his plans had derailed?

_“Get to know him.”_ Came the suggestion.

Avery sighed, pushing his glasses down as he pinched the bridge of his nose. There it was, his price for allowing himself to be carried away by a strange man with strange intentions. Was he really supposed to just forget that this man drugged him up and sacrificed his body to a demon just because the other had abandonment issues? Was he really supposed to put aside his ire to placate the demon inside of his body?

_“You might enjoy it.”_

_Shut up,_ Avery thought.

When Avery reached the walkway to his apartment he felt fingers clasping to his coat, tugging him back. He stopped, looking back at Dib and seeing his hesitance.

“Can I come in?” His voice was nearly quiet, almost a mumble as if he was already preparing for the worst answer. Avery stared at him for some time, tempted to say no.

_“Say yes.”_

“Yes.” Avery hid the wince that passed his features, watching instead as that hesitant fear on Dib’s face slowly became a wide smile, like Avery had flipped a switch inside the man’s head with just one word. Avery turned around before he could see anything more, a hint of color staining his cheeks as he led the other to his apartment door.

Dib was honestly curious about how Avery lived. Was he clean or messy? Though he had a feeling that the man wasn’t anywhere near messy, he was probably a clean freak. He wondered if he had a collection of books or just a few, but since he practically lived in the library he had to imagine that his home was its own library all in itself. But what else was there to this man? How vast was his interests? Did he believe in the paranormal (even though by now he should)? Was he good with computers? How much of a scientist was he?

As soon as Dib entered the other’s apartment he got a sense of home. Subtle artwork decorating the walls, high-rise bookshelves stacked to the top with literature. Gray furniture, one black chair off to the side. Olive walls and white carpets. Before Dib could take a step further Avery stopped him, telling him to take off his shoes first. He understood the need completely, not wanting to discolor such a carpet.

Avery said nothing more, going into his kitchen first to pour himself a glass of water. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He had nowhere to go and no job to work at. He stared down at his glass, watching the water fill it up. He stopped before it could tip over the rim and sighed. His fingers twitched for a cigarette, he was starting to feel tense from just thinking.

_“You’re always so tense…”_ Said the demon.

“Shut up.” Avery grit out.

“I’m sorry?”

Avery turned, noticing Dib standing at the entranceway to the kitchen, watching him with a hint of concern. Was he concerned for Avery or for his boyfriend? Surely it couldn’t be him.

“Nothing.” Avery said quietly, settling down the glass instead of drinking it and moving past Dib, heading over to the black chair and sitting down. The pack of cigarettes weren’t there anymore, when he clearly remembered that he had left them on the table. He knew instantly who got rid of them, clenching his teeth before forcing out a ragged sigh.

_“I’m not allowing you to taint yourself.”_ The demon chided.

“It’s none of your fucking business.” Avery hissed through his teeth.

“Avery?” Dib was at his side again, still with the concern in his eyes. Avery looked away, shrugging back further in his seat. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” He bit out, closing his eyes before he felt hands on his shoulders. He felt his breathing stop.

“You’re tense.” Dib pointed out, “Are you always this way?”

When Avery didn’t answer, the demon inside of him decided to do it for him.

“I’ve never seen a human so tense before.”

Avery shut his mouth quickly, putting a hand over his mouth. When he saw Dib again the man was smiling, a knowing sparkle in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

“Is that so?”

Before Avery could say anything else, Dib stepped closer to him, moving to straddle him on the chair he sat in. The occultist stared down at Avery, keeping his cool smile as he placed his hands on Avery’s shoulders. “You know, there’s ways to get rid of tension, all you have to do is ask…”

Avery wanted to shove him off the chair but his body refused to do what he wanted, immediately feeling like he was being double-teamed by both Membrane and his demon boyfriend. Dib’s left hand slipped away from his shoulder and a finger hooked under Avery’s chin, the man now smirking down at him as Avery met his eyes, green for amber. Dib felt the surge of confidence upon looking into those eyes, dipping down to capture Avery’s lips into a kiss. Avery’s resolve wasn’t enough, and when he felt fingers entangle themselves in his hair he was carried away, his resolve crumbling as he reacted in kind.

The kiss was slow at first, agonizingly so. Dib knew what he was doing, controlling the speed that Avery was slowly getting impatient with, only when the man below him uttered out the smallest of whines did he grin slowly, taking time to explore the other’s mouth, mapping it out for the near future. Gradually the intensity picked up, the kiss becoming more demanding and rough until tears stung at the corner of Avery’s eyes, but as soon as Dib leaned away Avery felt incomplete, chasing after the feeling before Dib shoved him back against the chair. He could already feel the straining erection in the other’s lap, just what he wanted. He gave Avery one more look, noticing how flushed he was, his lips red from the intense bout of kissing. His grin became a smile again and he ran his thumb across Avery’s bottom lip, only to feel his heart skipping when Avery dipped down to take it into his mouth, his tongue licking along the pad of his thumb before Dib removed it.

“Just stay there.” Dib instructed him, moving off of his lap and kneeling down in front of him, reaching up to undo his slacks. If Avery could get any more flushed then he was doing so, helping him with taking down his trousers and the boxers that went with them. Dib’s eyes fell onto Avery’s waiting shaft, the man idly licking his lips.

What was going on, why was he doing this, why wasn’t he saying anything? Avery was aroused yet confused, being urged to relax by the demon inside of him. He couldn’t help but listen, watching as Dib’s tongue met his flesh to lick up the shaft. He felt a pleasurable shudder pass through him and a moan slip from his own mouth, his arm finally moving so he could bite his fist.

Dib let out a happy hum at the sound of Avery’s moan, using his tongue to lap at the tip before finally closing his mouth around him, giving him a good suck to his head that had Avery shutting his eyes.

_“Don’t close your eyes, watch.”_ The voice finally spoke up in Avery’s subconscious, and his eyes slowly opened, unable to look away from the man who was knelt before him with Avery’s dick in his mouth. He didn’t know how Dib was so good at this, but he had a feeling that he knew anyway, his body reacting with every flick of the tongue and the pressure that came with. The pleasure was pooling in his belly again, warm and welcoming. Dib’s ministrations were having the desired affect on the man below him, Avery’s focus on the world around him becoming lost the longer Dib tended to his needs. He could feel the cord tightening again, and Avery curled his toes as he sucked in a breath, feeling it become tighter.

Then Dib slipped away, the cord loosening. A strangled whine escaped him as Dib’s eyes captured Avery’s, the man looking salaciously evil as he instead placed his fingers to his shaft, lightly stroking it and sending small shivers though his body. Teasing with a purpose.

“Ask for it.” Dib said then, and the heat of Avery’s cheeks became worse.

“W-w-wh—“ His words caught in his throat, desperation flooding him. He was so close, Dib was doing this on purpose. How did he know—

“Ask.”

Avery let out a faint whimper and shut his eyes, “P—please—“ He rasped.

The fingers enclosed around the base of Avery’s cock, “Please what?”

“I—I—“ Embarrassment flooded Avery’s features, the man having not begged like this, for anything like this, ever in his life, nor had he been in a situation that warranted such words. Dib only giggled at the other’s reaction, his hand moving to stroke the man slowly.

“You’re so cute like this.” Dib mused.

“I—“ Avery stammered, moving to cover his face before the lingering third-party urged him to stop.

Dib continued to stroke him, and Avery could feel himself getting near the edge once more, gasping again until he stopped, a second time. How did he know when he was getting close?

_“Just ask…”_

“I can do this all day Avery.” Dib told him, “Do you know what happens when you continue to delay an orgasm? The final one is actually mind-blowing.”

“You know from experience?” Avery’s voice raised a few octaves at that, his face expressing every bit of frustration, embarrassment and arousal that was present. In response to that Dib only squeezed his hand, manipulating a moan out of his lover that he didn’t expect to give.

“Just ask me.” Dib said finally, “A few simple words.” He was actually starting to enjoy this dynamic, being the one who was in control. It was almost addictive, something he wanted to continue to do. Avrithan and Avery were two completely different people, so that meant while Avrithan was the more dominant of the two, that meant Avery was…

Dib shuddered just thinking about it, working Avery up a third time until he saw the subtle giveaways that made him stop just before he could go over the edge.

It was torture. It was torture that Dib was bringing him so close only to take it away right before the end. Avery didn’t know how long he could keep going, knowing he had to stop it with just three simple words. The demon, meanwhile, said nothing, as if he was enjoying watching the entire act like it was a show made for his amusement.

“P-p-please…” Avery took a breath, feeling how hot his face felt. He tore his eyes from Dib’s, staring up at the wall, “Let me cum.”

It came out so quietly and low that Dib could almost miss it, and he chuckled. “Say that again?”

“Let me cum!” Avery’s voice cracked as he said it again, but louder this time. Dib’s eyes brightened and he smiled, resuming his movements. What followed was a build up that increased in tempo and intensity so much that Avery was starting to pant, and when Dib finally brought him over the edge Avery could practically taste the euphoria of his climax, the world becoming white as he came, and every little bit of tension that was inside of him had melted away, leaving Avery more than relaxed. Though, with relaxation came his exhaustion, and as Avery fell into his slumber, Avrithan had moved forward to take his place, giving Dib a genuine smile and reaching out to pet his head lovingly.

“You did well, my love.”

Dib sighed and leaned into the hand, “Let’s use this time while we have it.”

“I plan to.” Came the wicked smile.

* * *

When Avery came to he found himself lying in his own bed, the sheets crumpled up beneath him. It would have been like any other day but he then took in account that he was naked and Dib was lying asleep next to him, his hair tossed and strewn about the pillow as his glasses lay askew. The scent of sex was still prominent in the air. He didn’t make a move to shove him out of the bed, too relaxed to even care that they were sharing a bed. Instead, he slowly slid out of his side, hearing a small moan as Dib curled up in the warmth Avery left behind and paid little mind to the world around him. He still didn’t say anything, or raise a finger to any of it. The demon inside of him was resting, he knew personally, but here he was, wide awake and feeling better than he felt in months.

When has he ever been so refreshed? He could barely remember when his school life or his home life didn’t leave him with tenseness and the urge to smoke. No, nothing for him was perfectly easy, groomed to be a carbon copy of his father with no other choice in the matter. He had no life outside of what he knew, no other relief than what he was allowed.

Who would have thought being possessed by a demon and pursued by an occult nut job would make him feel the semblance of normal. It was hard to hate Membrane when he hasn’t been actually harmed or murdered. In reality he gained a conscience, a sex-obsessed and controlling conscience, but one all the same. He remembered how his sister would try to get him to stop smoking, how he would ignore her until she began to lecture him nonstop.

Avery found his boxers and trousers, gathering them up and clothing himself, taking the fallen button-up shirt from the chair and only putting it on, keeping it open, his chest exposed. The only thing in his mind was to take advantage of this moment while it lasted, this exquisite piece in time where his stresses or the expectations of the real world wasn’t plaguing him as it always did. He strode to the closet, pulling out a leather case. Inside of it was a violin. He stared at the wooden carvings, the brushed glaze of brown lacquer, running his fingers delicately along the strings before grasping it gently and taking it out. He didn’t know how long it had been since he played his favorite instrument, too many months to count. He took the violin and its bow, glancing at the sleeping man in his bed before deciding to leave the room, slowly closing the door in his wake.

He padded into the living room, the carpet comfortable under his bare feet as he stood in the center of the room. He thought about the sheet music he knew by heart, running through his roster of songs before settling on a sonata that fit the moment. _Devil’s Trill by Tartini._ He shook what little nervousness that quelled within his gut and mentally blocked out all the outside interferences, putting the instrument to his chin as his fingers moved automatically on the fingerboard.

His song started out calm and haunting, expressing his current state as he lingered on and on, before he suddenly picked up the pace, his song becoming turbulent and hectic, faster than it was before. Avery lost himself into his song, his fingers moving on their own as the fire in his soul ignited and began to burn him from the inside out. That in itself seemed to awaken the demon resting within him, the otherworldly creature becoming enraptured with the music he was making. He hadn’t heard anything so beautiful in his lifetime, the power matching the fiery intensity of the soul that he wished to make his own.

Avrithan wasn’t the only one who had awoken to the man’s song, Dib’s eyes slowly opening as Avery played, feeling his curiosity plague him. Was Avery playing a recording? The music sounded so real and intense. He slipped out of the bed, following the thrall that the music held over him. He found his boxers, slipping them on and wondering if Avery was awake and reading. He grasped the doorknob as soon as the music picked up even more intensity, Dib urging it open as he slipped out of the other’s room, only to stop in the hallway at what he saw.

It wasn’t his imagination, Avery was actually performing. The music was coming from _him_. He was creating all that whirlwind of chaotic beauty, and the longer Dib watched the more entranced he became. The man looked so beautiful, his eyes shut and blind to the world around him as he stood immersed into the notes that he played. His heart was pounding with absolute joy, the occultist standing there with his body shielded by the wall, watching Avery as if he was catching a glimpse of something exquisite and rare that only a gifted few were meant to see. Dib realized that this was a side of Avery that he had never knew existed, and that this side was something he wanted to keep to himself. He wondered if anyone else had this glorious chance to witness such splendor and suddenly he wished to find them and gouge out their eyes and cut off their ears, to lobotomize their brain in order to destroy what memory they had stored away so they could no longer recollect on something that Dib wished to possess for him and him alone.

Was this what love felt like? It was, wasn’t it? He had only felt this burning attraction to one other person before, his current lover that was residing inside of Avery at this very moment, but now he couldn’t imagine going one more day without this one human male, this one person who had captured his very heart as his lover held his very soul.

When Avery had finally stopped a serene silence filled the room, Avery’s eyes still closed as he took in the quiet. He soon smiled, a warm smile that neither Avrithan or Dib had the chance to see and felt the need to witness even more. He heard a small gasp of air and the spell was finally broken, Avery’s eyes opening to see Dib standing there, his hands over his mouth. The realization that someone had witnessed his playing suddenly hit into Avery like a Mac truck, and heat rose to his cheeks.He lowered his instrument, “How long were—“

“Long enough.” Dib took large strides over to Avery and reached out, pulling him forward by the back of his neck to give Avery a searing kiss that took the other by surprise. He continued to lower his instruments, Dib slipping his arm around the man’s waist and pulling him closer as he carefully mapped out his mouth, Avery falling victim to the action rather quickly as he gave in and allowed his mouth to be claimed.

Dib took control of the moment, guiding Avery back to the bedroom during rounds of hot frenzied kisses, finally breaking away to remove him of his violin and bow, carefully setting them aside before grasping Avery by his shirt and twisting them around so he could throw him on the bed. Avery’s eyes went wide in his shock, but Dib only smirked.

“I can finally see it.”

Avery moved to sit up, “See what?”

Dib climbed the bed, shoving Avery back down.

“Why you’re perfect for us.”


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes opened to a glittery winter wonderland, snow gently falling on frosted trees, each of them as white as the snow that was under his feet. The sky was a peaceful and serene gray, nothing but sparkling wonder in the forest clearing that he stood in the center of. The only difference was, he didn’t feel the cold of the snow at all, and what was falling would fade away once it touched his body.

Avery’s dreams weren’t ever this serene.

A childlike laughter filled his ears and he turned, seeing two children bundled up in winter clothing, a girl with long brown hair in a braid chasing after a boy with a nest of auburn and glasses, racing past him and heading into the forest. Avery’s heart ached at the sight.

“Avery?” A woman’s voice echoed in the clearing, and soon Avery could see her, a woman with long auburn hair down to her waist, also bundled up in winter clothes, a dress peeking out of her leather coat. “Runa!” She followed the footprints towards the trees, and Avery swallowed thickly, a tremor hitting him right in the stomach.

“Mother.” He rasped.

As if she could hear his voice, the woman looked to his direction, delicate blue meeting emerald green, before a smile reached her and she soon faded. Avery reached out, making a fist once she was gone and lowering his arm back to his side.

“It’s been difficult for you since her death, hasn’t it?”

Avery whipped around, coming face to face with…

His eyes scanned the demon’s face and body structure, which was nearly similar to his own. Even the outrageous nest of hair was the same, despite the color being red and not brown. The horns, eyes, and tail gave away the demon’s identity, and Avery could taste the name on his tongue, something Dib had said many times before.

“Avrithan.”

The demon nodded once, “It’s about time we meet, I’m still impressed about how compatible we are.”

Avery folded his arms and looked away, “You’re swimming in memories that I don’t wish to discuss.”

“Memories that are keeping you closed off and tense, memories that hinder your life currently. It must be hard, being forced to carry out your father’s dream.”

Avery winced, not saying anything.

“When your mother died he turned into a completely different person, I don’t blame you for cocooning yourself, but realize it only hurts you in the long run.”

There still wasn’t a reply, but soon Avery finally looked at him. “Why do you care?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re important to me.”

“I’m just the body you possessed.” Avery nearly shouted, “I don’t see why you haven’t eaten my soul by now. Why are you putting me through this anyway? Wouldn’t you be happier taking me out of my misery and living peacefully with Membrane at your side?”

The demon stepped closer, reaching out to cup Avery’s cheek. “It’s not as simple as you perceive it to be, and if I were to do that this body would cease to function. The ritual called for a living body, not a dead one. If I were to devour your soul I would be left with a husk, though by now it has gone beyond that.” He reached up and pet him, “Your soul is special, it is surrounded by flame. Despite everything you’ve gone through you’re still burning.”

Avery glared at him, “So my soul is only a means to an end.”

“You don’t understand.” The demon took another step forward, pulling Avery half way to give him a lingering kiss. Avery only went still, his eyebrows shooting into his hair. When Avrithan finally let go their mouths were only centimeters apart. “I don’t want just your soul, I want _you_. I desire you. I wish to protect you. When you finally accept me, we will become one and I will _have_ you.”

“You mean _if_.” Avery murmured, before Avrithan captured his lips again, effectively overpowering the human before him and managing to make him docile.

“I’m mean _when_.” He whispered as soon as their lips parted, making Avery’s heart thunder in his chest.

Avery shut his eyes to gather himself, it was hard to accept, that someone wanted him other than for a means to an end. That someone only wanted him for him. He only knew what it was like to be used and cast aside, even the children he grew up with used him for his father’s name, and it would continue like a vicious cycle that he put up with until he pushed everyone out of his life. He grew up as a tool once his mother had died, a tool that his father and everyone else wanted to use.

Avrithan lingered at his side, tracing his thumb along the other’s chin, “I don’t understand why you allow your future to be planned for you…you have so much potential.”

Avery didn’t know how to answer that, so he didn’t.

* * *

Avery didn’t celebrate Christmas at all, to him it was a holiday meant for those who wished to spend money on frivolous things. Yet here he was, at the mall, being dragged around by Dib, who was on assignment by Avrithan to choose better clothes for Avery to wear. It was like the two of them plotted against him when he was asleep one night, and the next morning Dib was sitting on his bed, waiting for Avery to wake up, despite the fact that Avery went to sleep alone the night before.

It had been a few days since he gave up on hating the neurotic occultist, because hating took a considerable amount of energy that seemed to tire him out, especially when the demon inside of him kept giving him reasons on why he _shouldn’t_ , while the man in question took it upon himself to cater to Avery’s whims like a lovestruck puppy.

He didn’t understand any of it.

Today was the day before Christmas Eve, so the mall was especially packed with people trying to find last minute gifts for their loved ones. The atmosphere was thoroughly hectic and Avery became even more quiet as Dib took over and pulled him around to various stores. At one point they were even at a punk themed store looking over band shirts.

_“Do you like any rock bands?”_

_“Do I look like I listen to rock?”_

Apparently the days before Christmas was where shops held really great sales, and Dib felt like it was the perfect time to get him a new wardrobe without having to spend too much. It was the first time Avery had tried on jeans, and at Dib’s behest, skinny jeans. He felt entirely out of place with everything he was doing.

Five fully stuffed shopping bags later the two of them were sitting in the food court, Dib nursing a soda while Avery idly glared at the cup of coffee that he insisted on getting. While Avery sat there in silence, Dib was wracking his brain for something to talk about, glancing at Avery every now and then and searching him for any telltale signs of his mood.

“Are you actually enjoying yourself?” Dib finally asked, nervous that Avery’s glare was meant for him instead of the coffee.

“Should I be enjoying myself?” Avery asked with a hint of irritation, taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m out of my element.”

“Oh…” Dib reached up to scratch the back of his neck, “I thought at least you would start enjoying it, like a d-d-d-“ He was having trouble forcing the word out.

“Date.” Avery supplied for him, “Your image of a date is way different than mine.” Not to mention that he never thought he would be on one in general. His cheeks had a dusting of pink to them from the thought. “I’ve never…been…”

Dib blinked, “You’ve never been on a date?”

“Do I look like a person who dates people?” The pink on Avery’s cheeks became red, and he finally tore his eyes away, pretending the empty tray in front of him looked more interesting.

It wasn’t long until Dib’s running thoughts had him blushing, “Th-this is your first date.” He said it in a kind of awe, as if astounded that this was a first with Avery that Dib had yet again captured for himself. So far Dib had Avery’s first kiss, his first sexual encounter, and now…

Avery didn’t realize how Dib’s eyes were starry, still keeping his own eyesight preoccupied in his own embarrassment. He felt vulnerable right now, something that was very uncomfortable to him. He hated being vulnerable, naked and out on display.

Dib suddenly shot up in his seat, grasping the bags at his side as his free hand went to take Avery’s, “Let’s go, I have somewhere else in mind.” He said then.

Avery’s eyebrows furrowed, grasping his coffee with his free hand as Dib led him away from the table, “Where to now? We have enough clothes.”

“Just trust me.” Dib told him, grinning from ear to ear.

It became silent between them after that, only the sounds of busy shoppers buzzing around them as Dib led the way, marching Avery through the hallways of the mall. The store was in the distance, and Avery realized just where Dib was taking him, his eyes going wide the closer they became, until Dib pushed the door to the shop open and soon whatever buzzing of the mall around them was driven away by the calm silence of the bookstore. Avery felt like he was being brought into a sanctuary, his eyes going from bookshelf to bookshelf at all the titles that were on display. His heart picked up a beat and he couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face. Dib turned just in time to catch Avery’s smile, his own heart pounding at the look of contentment that his lover expressed.

“Go ahead.” Dib told him, “Take your time, browse around, I’ll buy whatever you want.”

Avery’s smile faltered, “Y-you mean—“

“Consider it your Christmas present.” Dib smiled widely at him.

He trailed his eyes around the store again, “What about you?” He asked.

“My Christmas present is just seeing you smile.” Dib answered with no hesitation, and Avery’s throat suddenly felt dry, the man nodding slowly as he finally left his side.

Was this what is was like to be in a relationship?

Avery was too nervous to answer the question, yet Avrithan affirmed it for him with a proper ‘yes’.

* * *

The drive back home was filled with a mutual silence, Avery keeping his eyes on the road while Dib browsed though one of his newly bought books.

“You like classics, don’t you?” Dib smiled.

“They’re classics for a reason.” Avery replied simply, “I can’t believe you allowed me to get so many.”

“Technically I didn’t pay for them, my dad did.” Dib shrugged, “It was worth it though, you looked so happy.”

Avery didn’t respond, turning onto his street only to stop the car with a short slam on the break, his eyes stared straight at the driveway, seeing another car in his spot. Dib blinked curiously, looking from Avery back to the street, “Did we nearly hit something?”

There wasn’t a response, Dib growing worried as the car started again and went to park along the curb. Soon Dib noticed the strange car in Avery’s space and he looked at it, “Who’s that?”

“My sister.” Came the muttering reply.

Avery had a sister? Dib’s curiosity hummed to life and he followed as Avery unbuckled himself and got out of the car. With the sacks of clothes and books forgotten Dib followed Avery towards the apartment, staying close behind his lover as Avery tried to mentally prepare himself to face his family.

He didn’t even get to open the door before it swung open and a woman grappled him from behind it, grinning from ear to ear, “I knew you’d come back!”

Avery felt like he was being strangled by a bear, her grip was too strong and he flailed in her arms until Runa finally let go, allowing him to cough and catch his breath as the brunette woman finally caught sight of Dib, her green eye shining at the sight of him.

“Is this why you didn’t come home?” The woman had a mischievous glint to her eye, “My little brother has a boyfriend?”

“LITTLE?” Avery growled as Dib felt himself blushing, “You were born two minutes before me!”

“You’re still my baby brother.” Runa replied teasingly, ignoring her sibling’s scowling.

Dib finally decided to look at Runa fully; a shapely body built for a gymnast, long auburn hair that was twisted back into a messy ponytail. Her facial features looked completely similar to Avery’s, especially the matching emerald eye she possessed while a patch covered up her right side. She was all dolled up for the winter in a turtleneck and jeans, a small holiday snowflake clip pinned to her upper right chest.

“You’re twins?” Dib finally questioned. Runa only nodded, still smiling.

“Yup. Been like that since forever.” She reached out to grasp Dib’s hand to bring him in. “Seeing Avery with a boyfriend is a surprise, because I didn’t think he actually went for guys.” She dropped her voice in a whisper, “I didn’t even think he went for girls either.”

Avery was already inside, having removed his shoes and slumping into the first chair he saw. Dib could see that he looked annoyed at his sister’s presence.

“Oh stop looking grumpy.” Runa chided, instantly going to the kitchen to rifle through his cupboards. “How about I make all of us some cocoa?”

“Put rum in mine.” Avery bit out.

Dib could only giggle nervously.

* * *

She knew how to make cocoa from scratch, something Dib couldn’t help but watch as she dove into the grocery bags that she had brought with her. Among the ingredients were a box of candy canes, placed into the mugs to add a little more to the already hot drink. Dib nursed his like it was the only thing he was going to drink all that afternoon, sitting next to Runa on the couch as she told him stories from Avery’s childhood.

“We were able to get away with a lot when mom was around, she would actually play with us in the laboratory, chasing us in a game of hide-n-seek. Avery never knew how to hide properly.”

Avery only grumbled in his silence, stirring the cocoa with his candy cane. It was halfway melted.

“What happened to your mom?” Dib asked, not noticing how Avery winced badly from the question.

“She died.” He manage to say, looking at anything but him. “Car crash.”

Dib felt his heart grow heavy, “Oh…”

“Long time ago.” Runa said then, “But, like they say, life goes on.” She put her mug down onto the coffee table and grinned at Dib, “So how did you and Avery meet?”

Dib suddenly felt all eyes on him, and he took a heavy swig of his cocoa, “Oh, um, us? We met at the library.”

“Oh really?” Runa chuckled, “Was he surrounded by a stack of books?”

“No, actually…” Dib could remember it, “He was putting away law books, and I kinda ran into him without knowing, because I heard someone muttering on and on and I got annoyed hearing it.”

Avery looked away, “I don’t mutter.”

“Yes you do.” Runa countered, looking back at Dib, “It sounds like a love story, what happened then?”

“I…well… I wanted to talk to him but he told me to leave.”

“Sounds like him.” The woman giggled, taking enjoyment out of this story. “He’s not a people person, which makes me wonder how you got past his defenses.”

“W-well…” Dib felt heat rush to his face, not knowing if he should admit to what he had done to Avery, but before he could stammer out an excuse, Avery beat him to it.

“He’s a persistent little shit that won’t take no for an answer.”

Dib shut his mouth, staring at Avery with concern, only getting a mild glare in his direction. Though it lacked the heat that it normally held.

“I think I can see how everything fell into place.” Runa said then, oblivious to their unsaid truths. “I find this sweet, you’re here to spend Christmas with him. I get why you would do that instead of bringing him home with you.”

Dib looked her way, curious, “What do you mean?”

Avery sent his glare at Runa, but the woman didn’t seem to mind it, “Dad’s kinda controlling.”

Dib mouthed an ‘oh’, going quiet after that. When he looked at Avery again the man looked bothered, almost uncomfortable. “I—I’m going to use the bathroom.” Dib said then, putting his mug down and leaving the room. There was a moment of silence after that and Runa finally got up, heading over to Avery’s chair and crouching next to it.

“You really pissed him off when you didn’t come home.” She told him.

Avery rolled his eyes, “Is that why you came, did _he_ ask you to check up on me?”

“Can’t a sibling be worried about her brother?” She flashed him a smile, “I would have come whether he asked me or not.”

Avery let out a noncommittal grunt, and Runa settled her arm on the armrest, cradling her head onto that arm. “The fact that you have a boyfriend now is surprising…but I can’t be happier for you, Avery. You kept people away for so long, it’s good to see you finally giving someone a chance.”

Avery wanted to say it wasn’t by choice, that he was forced into this situation, that Dib was an occult obsessed nut job that put a demon inside his body…

_“If that didn’t happen, would you be at home now, isolating yourself from the world because of your father? Or would you be here enjoying it with someone you’ve grown to like?”_

The demon’s question rumbled through his body, and he had to admit that there was some truth to it. Have he not met Dib he would be home right now, forced to listen to his father and follow whatever dictation the old man had on his life. Had he not met Dib he would still be alone…

Had he not met Dib he would have not met Avrithan, who seemed to care about him more than anyone else.

“I hope you don’t ruin this.” Runa continued, “Dib seems to be a good person, you need more good people in your life.” She reached out to brush her fingers through his hair. “You need more than what dad wants you to have.”

Avery grimaced as she pet him, keeping his stare on the full mug of cocoa he had yet to drink. “Runa…hypothetical question.”

“Hm?”

Dib opened the door to the bathroom, stepping into the hall but stopping at the sight of Runa crouched next to her brother. He held his breath, listening in.

“Say some idiot seduced me and put a demon inside of me.”

Runa giggled, “That’s a weird hypothetical question.”

“That’s why it’s hypothetical.” Avery paused, “The demon and this idiot…they love each other, but now that the demon is inside me the demon decides it loves me, and so did the idiot. Say because of that…the demon wants to become one with my body, and combine our consciousnesses together. What would you think I should do?”

Runa blinked, folding her arms as she thought about it. “Well, I would first question if the two would make your life better or worse because of it.”

Dib put his hand to the wall, his eyes lingering on the back of Avery’s head.

“Then depending on that, I would say do what you feel is best. If they’re good for you, then I don’t see why you should deny yourself happiness. If they’re bad for you…then I say get out while you still can.”

There was a moment of silence, and soon Avery shifted, “If being melded with a demon makes me happy, then I should do it. That’s what you’re saying.”

“Avery I would want you to be happy no matter what happened to you.” Runa insisted, “If that means being abducted by aliens then I would be the first one to wish you luck.” She gave him a sincere smile. “You haven’t been happy in so long, you deserve it no matter how it comes to you.”

Dib managed a smile, letting out a small breath of relief.

“So what brought that question on,” She continued, looking curious. “That seems like a wild question, did Dib tell it to you?”

Avery sighed, “It’s from a dream…”

Dib finally stepped back into the room, “So what’d I miss?”

Runa finally straightened up, clapping her hands together, “I’m positively shocked that you don’t have a tree.”

Avery snorted in amusement, “Where am I going to stick it, my asshole?”

“I think a tree would look pretty in here.” Dib offered, earning a glare from Avery.

“I’m not trailing sap and dead pine needles in this apartment.”

“It doesn’t have to be a real tree you idiot.”

“Who’re you calling an idiot?”

“You, you big dork.”

Runa giggled as the bickering continued, watching on with wonder.

_Do what you think is best, Avery._

* * *

The weather seemed to be an ever-changing element in the dream world. The first time he was there it was snowing, the second time it was raining. The third time he witnessed a thunderstorm. Now, however, now all he could see was the stars up above, the white diamonds against deep purple velvet, swirled with golden nebula that looked too majestic to be real. Below that was an aurora borealis, a pretty combination of blues purples and greens, wafting through the air and telling him this was the epitome of beauty.

Next to him was a canopy, made out of marble columns and silken and sheer curtains, lined with small jewels that glittered in the light that was given. Under that was a large bed, albeit larger than a king-size, adorned with velvety pillows and equally smooth sheets that were cool to the touch. Though, it all sat on sand. He could feel the granules against his toes, white sand that glittered as much as the jewels did, an endless beach with no ocean in sight, yet a large bonfire only feet away, crackling as it forever burned without fuel, the faint scent of charcoal filling his senses.

“This looks special.” Avery thought aloud to himself, searching for the demon that had brought him here. Though before he turned, a pair of hands reached up to cover his eyes from under his glasses.

“That’s because it is special.”

Dib’s voice sounded so happy at that moment, and Avery’s breath hitched, turning around to look at him face to face, “How did you—“

“I brought him here.” Said the demon, appearing from behind the bonfire, slinking over towards the two of them. “I figured it was the right moment.”

“Usually it’s only me and Avrithan, or Avrithan and you, but you’re officially a part of us now.” Dib grinned, “It’s only natural for us all to be together in the same dream.”

“Especially since your thoughts have been…yielding results that I have waited for.”

Avery felt heat rise to his face, and he looked away, “It’s creepy that you read my thoughts.”

“Aren’t I a part of you?” Avrithan smirked, stepping over to him and placing his hand on the back of Avery’s neck, “Of course, I will be, it’s only natural to know what you are thinking.”

Avery felt that hand run through his hair, tussling it into a messier state than it was already. “How…does this work? Do I keep my name, am I going to be the same person?” He looked back at Avrithan, “Do you refer to yourself as a third person, am I going to do the same? What about—“

“Calm.” Avrithan pressed his palm to his cheek, “Everything stays as it is, we just combine. Your name is preferred as we are in the human realm, our thoughts will become the same, nothing drastic will change, unless we deem for it. Your family life, your work, all will be decided in time.”

Avery’s heart was beating quickly, “If…if that’s happening then…nothing of value is lost.”

“Nothing is lost, yes.”

Dib gave Avery a loving smile, “You only have things to gain.”

The man nodded quietly, still wracked with anxiety over the thought of this. Avrithan picked it up instantly and stepped closer to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Avery hung on, the warm body next to him seeming to take away the nerves, and he tilted his head up to stare into the other’s red eyes. Avrithan smiled at him, pressing forward to initiate a kiss to his lips. Avery went lax instantly, allowing the other’s tongue to brush past his lips to hungry explore. He soon felt one hand curl around his waist as another slid behind his neck to break the kiss and lure Avery to another waiting mouth, Dib capturing Avery into a kiss of his own passion as Avrithan traced kisses along Avery’s neck. He bit down onto his shoulder, earning a whimper from the librarian before Dib broke the kiss so he could attack the other side of his neck. Avery’s eyes went lidded, small shocks of pleasure thrumming through him. Dib could feel the other becoming hard against his thigh, reaching down to brush a hand over the clothed length that had Avery making a choked whine. Avrithan only chuckled, moving to walk his two lovers to the bed, unceremoniously shoving Avery against it as Dib climbed up beside him.

Avery managed to turn around, but as soon as he sat up he was pushed back down, the demon above him bending over to kiss him again. With just a single touch from his fingers, whatever clothing Avery had had gone away, leaving the man under him naked and exposed, his length erect and waiting for attention. When Avery blinked, whatever his lovers were wearing were also gone, both of them in the same state of arousal as him. He opened his mouth but Dib’s finger was placed over his lips, as if anyone speaking would wake any of them from the dream. Avery only swallowed whatever words he had in mind, nodding quietly before he felt a strong hand curling around his member.

Never in his other dreams had Avrithan touch him so intimately, while he and Dib had done so much more in the waking world. Avrithan kept his hands to himself in Avery’s dreams, only chancing kisses and teasing but gentle touches. He realized why, because this was the last time they would be two separate people. The intimacy was being saved for this moment, the moment that Avery had finally made a decision.

The only sound that escaped Avery were the sounds of pleasure as Avrithan had pumped his length, the man being sat up by Dib so he wasn’t able to look away. Dib’s fingers trailed the sides of his face, the man moving to kiss Avery’s neck as he drank in the other’s moans. The demon watched on in interest as he slowly stroked the other, his free hand brushing against the cleft of Avery’s ass, his fingers already slick and ready to enter. Avery’s moan caught in his throat as a finger entered him, heat rising to his cheeks as he watched Avrithan explore him. Soon a finger became two and Avery gasped as he felt himself being stretched to fit something even bigger.

Dib watched on lazily between his loving kisses to Avery’s neck as he stroked himself. This was a special moment that he’d been wanting to be a witness to, a ritual that was as private as the people that performed it. He knew when he woke up that everything would be different from that point on, but at the same time everything would be so much better and would only become blissful as they carried out their lives together. This was something he had been waiting for for years, though he didn’t expect to fall in love with another as he worked for it. It was all going to be perfect, he would have both of his lovers, he wouldn’t be alone ever again.

Avery couldn’t tear his eyes from the demon’s, green meeting red as Avrithan’s stare pierced his very soul, and he felt the fingers retracting, only to be replaced by something bigger. He inhaled sharply as Avrithan entered him in one swift thrust, a whimpering moan escaping him. Dib could only groan as he watched, moving to push Avery back down on the bed. He didn’t want to be left out alone in this ritual. With a determined smirk at Avrithan he positioned himself above Avery, his face directed at the man’s waiting cock. Avery was met with Dib’s own phallus that he eagerly took into his mouth as Dib descended on his lover’s, watching with pure unadulterated lust as Avrithan fucked Avery’s tight ass.

Avery was becoming overwhelmed, receiving pleasure from both ends as he sucked at Dib’s cock like it would be his last meal. He was going to melt, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long if this kept up, moaning around the length in his mouth as his body began to tense up. As if Avrithan could sense it, he stopped thrusting, and Dib, following his lover’s lead, removed his mouth from Avery’s cock. The man below them only whined in protest, unable to speak his thoughts while Dib rocked himself against the other.

“Make him cum.” Is all Avrithan had said, staying completely still as Dib only hummed in agreement. Avery groaned, closing his eyes and focusing on the cock in his mouth. He hadn’t made someone cum by his own mouth before, lapping at the head and running his lips along the shaft. He came off as inexperienced and messy, but it seemed to be working anyway as Dib uttered small groans and whimpers from his lips. He dipped his head down to give Avery’s head a teasing lick as Avrithan ran his hand through Dib’s locks, petting him languidly while Avery worked to get him off. Dib understood why, Avery’s first and final climax was going to be the ritual itself, and he felt the pleasure pool in his stomach at what he would be able to do after everything was done. It wasn’t long until Avery’s mouth drove Dib into his own orgasm, and Dib came with a cry, emptying his seed into the other’s mouth as Avery swallowed what he was given. With a pat to the head Dib rolled off of Avery after that, happily sated and settling down next to them.

Avrithan, much to Avery’s frustration, slid out of him. In response Avery sat up again, opening his mouth before one look from Avrithan had him understanding what was going to happen. The two switched positions quickly, and Avery slowly climbed onto Avrithan’s lap, allowing the other to align them before filling him up again. This new position was deeper, and it made Avery sigh, pressing himself against the other’s chest and hooking his arms around his neck as Avrithan guided his hips, meeting each thrust with one of his own. Avery actually melted from this new position, lazily kissing the other’s neck as Avrithan took it slow, allowing everything to build up slowly.

Then, Avrithan began to sing, his words coming out as ethereal Latin chants that captured both of his lovers. The longer Avery listened to it the more he felt pulled, his body attracted to the hypnotic chanting the longer the demon had sang. From there a different feeling ached in Avery’s body, coming straight from his chest. It felt like it wanted to escape, to seep out of himself and into Avrithan’s own body. Dib’s eyes widened as he was a witness to Avery’s body beginning to glow in a golden flaming light.

“Avery’s soul.” Dib whispered quietly.

Avery was carried away by the music and the feeling of pleasure inside of him, his body beginning to tremble as he felt pulled even deeper. He latched onto Avrithan’s body, his own mouth opening as he began to sing along with him, and from the amalgamation of both of their voices the flames had exploded, engulfing both of them in a fire that felt like a rapture the two of them couldn’t escape, their voices blending more and more until one song was present, a voice that was stronger and clearer than the ones that came before it.

In the waking world, Avery’s eyes flew open, the dream quickly fading from his mind. He took a deep breath, touching his chest and feeling the thumping of his heart. To his side, Dib still lay asleep, curled up and clutching Avery’s arm for security. Avery took a second to remember the dream, everything that happened within and slowly smiling, turning towards the sleeping man beside him and reaching his other arm out to run his fingers through Dib’s hair, humming softly.

For the first time in twenty-two years, he felt complete.


End file.
